A Forever Of Our Own
by TwilightFeenx01
Summary: Edward and Bella have the perfect family and relationship. But is their love enough when they hit bumps in the road? Cannon pairing. AH/MA Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I kept my eyes on the road and my lips pursed as I drove. My phone vibrated in my lap and I picked up, looking around for any police on the road.

"Hello?" I spoke, my fathers rough, deep voice echoed in my ear.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey dad," I put him on speaker as I saw a police cruiser turn the corner "I'll be there in 5 minutes. Traffic was a bitch." I huffed. My father cleared his throat. I knew he didn't approve of that choice of wording, I silently chuckled.

"Okay just get here soon. I miss you."

"As do I." I said before I flipped my phone shut. I had been vacationing with my best life-long friend, Alice Cullen. Alice was a short slim girl with a dainty figure. She kind of resembled a pixie. Her waist length black hair brought out her beautiful green emerald eyes. She was talkative and obnoxious but she was a ball of fun. We had been in Puerto Rico for a month as a present from Carlisle, Alice's father, for becoming graduates. We had split at the airport and made agreements to meet at my house for dinner later on at 7pm. Alice lived with Carlisle, his wife Esme, and her brothers Emmett and Edward. Emmett was…huge. He had a built figure with soft curls that matted to the top of his head with a gorgeous pair of blue eyes. He seems intimidating at first, but once you get to know him, he's just a big teddy bear, my 'Emmettly', as me and Edward used to call him to tease him. Edward was much different from his older brother, he was much more scrawny in comparison, yet he was still built. He had messy brown hair which often looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His emerald green eyes were like his sisters, but some how his enticed me, they were so much more easier to fall into a trance with…they fit him well…so _sexy._

I smiled when I saw the sign in ugly white wording: **WELCOME TO FORKS**. It was a small town, I enjoyed it though. It rained almost every day, but that didn't stop me and the Cullens for going out for an occasional game of baseball. For some reason, we loved when it thundered to play. We would have little matches with Mother Nature by comparing the sounds the baseballs made when we would hit them with out wooden bats, to the terrifying thunder. Sometimes when it used to thunder loud, Edward used to hold me and laugh at me softly, of course his touch and laugh used to make me blush furiously. I was always afraid of doing the wrong thing in front of Edward, but I felt so comfortable at the same time.

I pulled my car up behind Charlie's beat down cruiser. Charlie must of heard me slam my car door to a close because he practically flew out the door and crushed me with his big bear hugs, much like an Emmett hug.

"BELLARINA!" He laughed. God, I fucking hated that name ever since Emmett cursed me with it when we were 7. But Charlie missed me, I wasn't going to get mad at him now.

"Hey Daddy!" I smiled, as he looked me head to toe.

"You are your mother, I swear. You have barely gotten ANY color," He laughed. "you probably looked like snow compared to Alice out there."

"Shut up! I cant help it. Oh, and the Cullens will be joining us for a reunion dinner. Hope you didn't have a hot date," I laughed. "Cause you know, botox wont keep you pretty forever."

It had been 7 years since my mother, Renee, had passed away. Sure, I missed her dearly and life would never be the same without her, but I wasn't going to let that come in the way of mine and Charlie's happiness. I had decided that 3 years ago, when I set Charlie up on a gag date. He came downstairs after just rolling out of bed to me and Edward smirking, the mischievous smirks of two 16 year olds, as there was a candle lit dinner ready and an extremely unattractive woman sitting in one of the chairs on either end of the table, looking up, gawking at him. Charlies face twisted up as he tried to prevent himself from laughing, he sat down and made conversation with her. She was responding pervertedly. I thought only guys had sex on their mind 24/7? Charlie said his goodbyes with her as we all collapsed to the floor in pure laughter and amazement. Charlie Swan was ready to move on.

I walked up the front steps and dropped my luggage to the floor, knowing it would take me forever to want to unpack.

I immediately got started working on dinner, as the bell rang. I opened the door to see Alice standing in front of me smiling so wide I was afraid she would be stuck like that, not like it would make a difference of course. She hugged me and went inside to talk to Charlie. Emmett scooped me up into his arms and crushed me under his body, as he normally did. Esme smiled at me and hugged me softly.

"Bella…Bella… there really never is a day that you look unattractive." she giggled. I rolled my eyes and hugged Carlisle. He inhaled deeply and headed straight for the kitchen. God, that man was always such a fatass. I looked up to see Edward. He had a sexy smirk on his face as he pulled me into his arms…

"Oh my," he smiled. I felt a strange current of electricity jolt my body at the touch. "you look well, Belly." I rolled my eyes and blushed a little. Damn it, I had to stop doing that! I ran my fingers through my hair as I laughed.

"So do you, Eddie. Now come on, I have food to make. Get your butt in here!" He laughed at my attempt to be mean, I really could never be mad at that boy. He's been my best friend ever since birth.

We moved through the clutter of luggage, people, and just downright mess to get to the kitchen. He plopped up on the counter and watched me as I cooked.

"Mmmmm.. Something smells delicious," he whispered in my ear, I shuddered as I felt his hot breath against my ear. "what cha making?"

"_Penne a la vodka _with meatballs. Huge ones. I know how Emmett gets when it comes to his meatballs." I chuckled. I spoon-fed him a little of the penne as I stirred it with my other hand. "How does it taste?"

"Amazing. Always amazing…So, how's Tyler?" I dropped my stirrer as I looked up at him, I could feel my tears pooling in my eyes. Tyler had been my boyfriend since high school. We were the cutest couple around, aside from Edward and Victoria, however. Tyler and I were 'in love'. The beginning of our relationship was great, he bought me flowers all the time, stayed awake to watch me sleep, held me when I was upset, and made me feel beautiful. All until before I left for Puerto Rico. Me and Tyler had gotten into a huge fight over me going. He was afraid I would meet someone else and leave him. (Like seriously, I was in a different part of America. I wasn't going to leave him. Unless the man was willing to pay to ship all of my clothing over here as well as my belongings and family. Like that'll happen.) When I told Tyler I was going, no if ands or buts, he got mad. He threw me onto the floor where he smacked me and kicked me in the stomach. Then he took his cigarette that was dangling from his mouth, and put it out on my skin, dragging it down my stomach as I begged him to stop. He pretty much beat the shit out of me that night. After I lost consciousness, he panicked and left. I never saw Tyler again. After I awoken from my flashback and realized Edward was standing there looking at me waiting for a reply, I slowly lifted my shirt up to my upper abdomen, where there were scratches, cigarette burns, and scars all over. Edwards eyes went so wide I thought they'd fall out of his head any second!

"That piece of shit did that to you?," he whispered, letting a tear drop down his cheek as he lightly grazed over my upper stomach to my lower, tracing the scars and following their patterns. "I'll KILL him."

"No you wont. He's gone," I began. I explained the story of that night as I broke down in hysterics. As soon as I finished Edward wrapped his arms around me and encased me in a little bubble of safeness and security. I always felt safe with him, he was always invincible to me. Like no matter what, he would always protect me.

"If it makes you feel any better, Victoria and I broke it off while you were away," he chuckled. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I thought you were in love with her?"

"I thought I was Bella. I never really was… I stayed with her thinking I was until one day I caught her cheating on me with James. And no, not kissing. They were having sex in his car. My best friend and my girlfriend, I couldn't believe it."

I was astounded. James did that to Edward…I felt terrible. I wanted to comfort him, I had no words though. I sighed and got plates out from the cabinet above my head, when I had trouble reaching it, Edward helped with a laugh.

"Aww, c'mon shorty…reach, reach!" He smiled holding the plate above my head as I jumped for it. I grabbed him in the nuts, not too hard that it would hurt him badly, but I did feel him flinch…wait…was that a boner?

"Ow you bitch, good thing I love you." he laughed. I smiled at him

"Well, dinners ready. We should get settled down." he laughed and nodded, taking the pasta out for me as I walked behind him. I never really realized how badly I had missed my second family.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is the first chapter... It might seem a bit confusing, but I promise everything will be explained later on. (: Please review this, I would appreciate your feedback on my first story EVER :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm soo sorry I hadn't included this in the first chapter, I over looked it and I could have sworn I included it, but Bella and Edward are both 19 and fresh out of high school. As for those of you who were asking how frequently I post, I'm going to try to post up 1-2 chapters a day. But bare with me, as I have school.  


* * *

**

**EPOV**

I took the tray from Bella's hands and walked into the dining area. I have no idea what's been up with us today but every time I touched her … I felt something. Something weird. It wasn't a feeling I had been used to with Victoria, it was something more. Maybe it was just what she had shared with me… But Bella's always opened up to me and I've never felt such feelings…I shook my head as I tried clearing my mind.

I set the bowl of pasta on the table as Bella leaned over on the opposite side facing me, to add a light layer cheese onto the top of the food. I couldn't help but look at her. Her brown curly hair was framing her face in a way that made her look angelic, she had a low cut V-Neck shirt on that hugged her body in a way that I'm pretty sure was illegal, she looked up at me and I melted looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Wait. What am I saying. Bella is my best friend. Snap out of it, Edward.

"Looks great, Bella," My mother chimed. She looked up at me as I smiled. _It looks __**very**__ great from here._

"Thanks Esme. Its been a while, since Charlie learned how to cook, he hasn't needed me for it much. Boo." She put her head in her hands and pretended to sob. She was so adorable I couldn't even take it.

"Aww, don't cry Bellarina. You can come cook for me," Emmett smiled ear to ear. I swear, that kid was always busting Bella's chops.

"Don't call me that, you asspie," Bella sneered as she threw a fork at his head, and got him right in the eye. I couldn't help but snort as I choked on my food at the look on Emmett's face. He knew never to mess with Bella, yet he chose too. Instead of shutting his mouth like he should have, he smirked and looked at me.

"Edward, did Bella ever tell you why I call her Bellarina?" I looked up, I honestly wanted to hear but the look on Bella's face was murderous. I looked back down as I heard someone, probably Bella, whisper 'shut the fuck up you asshole.' I laughed quietly when I heard Emmett scream 'DON'T KICK ME THERE.'

"Oh Emmett, you probably deserved it," Carlisle chuckled as him and Charlie sat down and filled their plates.

By the time dinner was over, we all sat down to watch Full House. I know that seems stupid, but it's a family tradition. Well, a Swan/Cullen family tradition. Everyone was at a comfortable silence, not wanting to break it, I texted Bella.

**B-Psssst. Come outside with me, lets count the stars like we used to when we were kids.:]-E**

I felt my phone vibrate in my lap as I looked and saw a text from Bella, then from Emmett. Oh jesus.

**E-I'd like that…a lot.-B**

**E-Yo dude, stop flirting with my Bellarina.-Em**

I laughed inwardly as I got up and went outside. Bella was already out there, laying on the grass. Her hair was sprawled out in every direction, and the moon light made her skin glow. I've never realized how truly beautiful she was.

"Oh hello there," I laughed. I laid down next to her as she kept her eyes closed, humming a song to herself. Suddenly, she broke the peaceful comfortable silence.

"What happened to Victoria? I mean, where is she now?"

I could tell the nervousness in her voice. She didn't know whether or not to ask me. I looked up at her and smiled.

"I honestly do not give two shits," I began. "She lied to me. She pretended she actually cared about me. Bella. She never cared. For the nine months I had been with her, I used to come visit her only for her to sit on her fucking face book account talking to people, when I would look over her shoulder, she would turn the computer away. She never trusted me, when I was completely faithful. I spent the weekend at her house when her parents went to Boca, I treated her like a princess that weekend. That was the weekend I thought I had fallen in love with Victoria Sanders. Until I saw fucking James shoving his dick in her outside her house in the car. It tore me apart Bella. It really did. I was prepared for it, for her hurt…but I didn't think it would happen that way, that's what broke me. But I guess in my heart I knew we weren't going to last, considering the thought of putting a ring on her finger never even crossed my mind. I don't know Bells, but I think my heart was prepared from the start to end it with her." A tear slipped from my face as I asked her about her and Tyler.

"Tyler…well, I thought he was my knight in shining armor. I loved him at the beginning. But I wasn't in love with him. I never was. I don't know if that makes sense. But he was fucked in the head a bit. The beginning of our four year relationship went well. Too well, actually," she started. I actually winced at her when she said 'four years', why did that bother me so much? "Around the 7th month… he started changing."

"Bella, did he…hit you?" I could feel the knot in my chest as I thought of that ass putting his hands on her.

"No…um…he did. But not then."

I felt the knot tighten as my stomach turned. He fucking hit her. I was going to find him. And kill him.

"When I spent nights at his house, he used to make me wait on him. I would clean up after him, cook for him, basically, I was his maid," she sighed as she continued. "I wanted to leave him. I told him that. When I did, he got up off the couch and back handed me. I went flying into the glass coffee table as it shattered all around me from the force of my body. I laid there with shards of glass seeping into my flesh. I thought I had just been like, bitten by a vampire or something, cause the pain was excruciating. I stayed with him, afraid of it happening again. But he just continued. He used to pull my hair until he ripped it out, punched me until I was beginning to bruise, and squeeze me until I was losing circulation. I was so scared," she cried. I pulled her into my arms as she sobbed. As soon as I touched her I felt an electric shock run down my body and into my pants. What the fuck is up with me right now? My best friend just told me her boyfriend beat her. Why was my body reacting like this?

"Bella. Why didn't you tell me."

"I…I…I don't know. I know you probably hate me now and think I don't trust you and you don't trust me but-" I cupped her mouth with my hand.

"Enough. I could never hate you Bella. Especially not after that," I murmured. I noticed her eyes began to twinkle and she fought a smile when I said "never". But every word I have ever told her, it has been nothing but true.

We laid back down and counted stars as we aimlessly talked. She told me about her vacation and how she missed me in her absence. I couldn't help but smile. And I was pretty sure I had blushed a bit. I looked up and silently thanked god that it was night time, and she couldn't tell.

"Edward…" she whispered.

"Yes," I replied. She looked up at me with a look of pure serenity to her face. I had never seen Bella this strong before. She looked so peaceful, even after telling me what she did.

"I'm ready to move on, from Tyler, I mean," she smiled. I sat up and smiled wider then I already had been, Bella always had me smiling. No matter what.

"That's great, Bella," I began. "Want to know a secret?" She silently nodded. I leaned in as I took in the smell of her perfume. Bella always smelled lightly like cinnamon, I leaned into her ear as I whispered,

"I think I'm ready to move on from Vicky, too."

She pulled me into a huge hug and I held her for a while. But the hug was different, I had felt something. There was a different type of intensity to the hug, she seemed like she was hugging me, afraid I was going to let go. I would never let go of my Bella. Wait. _My Bella?_

I jumped as I heard Emmett's booming laughter as he ran outside to us. "Guys, sorry I broke apart this little sexy hug you guys got going on over there. But Esme just found a video of you two, its fucking hysterical. Come look!"

I got up after Bella sprinted inside the house. Emmett fell into step with me as he gave me a look. I cocked an eyebrow as he smirked and walked inside, doing his runway strut. Oh god.

I sat down on the couch next to Bella to see me and her on her flat screen television, probably around the age of five or six. Bella was bawling into my shoulder as I held her. I was wearing my favorite superman shirt and pajama pants as Bella had on her Barney pajamas.

"Do you guys remember this?," Esme chuckled. "This was right after Emmett made you two watch The Ring."

I had then realized. I had been shitting my pants throughout that whole movie, but I wanted to look tough for Bella, so I kept my tears in at that moment. (I cried later. A lot.) Bella was crying and whispering to me as her body shook.

"Eddie! The monster is going to get me!" I looked up at Bella to see the blush that was burning on her face. Her blush was amazing. Simply amazing. "Don't worry Belly, I wont let them get you. I'll protect you," I said as I stole a quick kiss on her cheek. Damn, I was such a little stud. Bella was my first crush, and watching that video, I had realized, maybe my feelings haven't changed. Just maybe.

* * *

**I did it guys! I got a new chapter up. And check out Edward5953's story "Coming Home", its pretty good! :) I'd greatly appreciate reviews! I love your feedback, good or bad. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AH. I couldn't wait till tomorrow to type another story! I think I'm suffering OFFD (Obsessive FanFic Disorder) LOL. Okay so, the feedback you kiddos gave me was INCREDIBLE. I'd like to thank Butterflybetty for recommending my stories to some of you and I'm glad you all enjoy my story. This is going to be an alternating chapter by the way, its going to go from Bella's POV to Edward's then back to Bella's. Enjoy:-]**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was laying in the arms of my best friend as we watched home movies with the rest of our family. Some of them including Alice and I sitting on top of a cardboard box with a baby Edward trapped inside while we sang show tunes. Oh, how bad we were. Another video showed me and Emmett ballroom dancing in the middle of the kitchen while Carlisle was taping us, I never knew he had that video. It was cute to see the memories though. They were like my second family.

I felt a shock run down my body as Edward moved a stray piece of my hair out of my eyes and put his arm around my shoulders. I've always had a thing for Edward since we were kids, but I never remembered it being this strong. I yawned softly as I leaned my head onto his shoulder, feeling him shudder softly, which obviously made me blush and giggle.

"Are you tired, Bella?" He whispered into my hair as he leaned his head against mine.

"Mmmmhmmm."

"I'll take you up to bed. Say goodnight to everyone," he said. I got up and kissed Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Emmett goodnight. I knew Alice was up in my room playing with my make-up, since I never do. There's no body for me to need to impress…

Edward ushered me up the stairs when we entered my room. I felt his hand graze my back and I flinched lightly to his touch, it was so delicate, yet it was still enough to send chills up my spine.

"I'll stay here while you change."

I nodded my head as I went into my bathroom. I stripped off my t-shirt and pants, leaving me in my lace underwear and bra. My hands ran over my stomach, where cigarette burns still remained. I couldn't believe I allowed that to go on for as long as it did. But I was ready to move on. Whenever I had thought of moving on, Edward came to mind. It scared me. So bad.

I was so in thought that I mindlessly opened my bathroom door, forgetting Edward was in there, and so were my pajamas. I jumped back when I saw him standing there, wide eyed looking at me. I swear, I think I heard him moan. He looked away as he apologized. I grabbed my pajamas and sprinted back into my bathroom.

I quickly put on my baggy t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, feeling more better as my skin was completely covered. I was still a bright crimson color from him seeing me, half naked right before his eyes.

I pulled my hair into a bun before I left my bathroom to face him once again.

"I'm so sorry I did that. I forgot you were here and I-" he cupped my mouth, once again. I looked up and his eyes looked darker then normal.

"Don't. Worry," he murmured slowly. Right then and there, I felt the urge to kiss him.

**EPOV**

Was my mind playing cruel tricks on me or did I just see Bella in her bra and underwear? I knew I should have felt bad about that, but I fucking didn't. Her body was perfect. I caught enough of a glimpse of her to give her a once over. And…damn. I really couldn't help myself. I tried to, I really did. But I couldn't help what I was going to do. I let the moan escape from my lips, that I've been fighting to let out ever since she opened her door to me earlier.

Her figure was perfect. She had curves in all the right places and her breasts were perfectly displayed on that red lace bra, which pushed her up to create an amazing cleavage. Damn, I was hard.

I followed down her body to look at her lower area. She had on a matching red lace thong that looked painted on, probably because the material was thin…I wonder how many pieces I could rip it into.

Her eyes met mine as she turned bright red. I looked away so she would think I hadn't seen her as much as I actually did. I really did have feelings for Bella, and now I think I realized that they have exceeded the flirting stage we were basically always on. Normally, if Bella would have done that, me and her would have fell over laughing at each other. But it was different. Our friendship had been different.

She ran out of the bathroom and over to me. I resisted the urge to just take her face, and kiss it softly, with all the passion I could ever give out. My Bella deserved it. My Bella. Here you go again Edward, she isn't yours.

"I'm so sorry I did that! I forgot you were here and I-" I couldn't take it. She was actually fucking **apologizing.** That girl was so beautiful, and she was apologizing. Didn't she know she was beautiful? Stunning. Exquisite. I slammed my hand over her mouth and I gritted my teeth.

"Don't. Worry." The words had slid out of my mouth like silk. I was pretty sure she could see the pure lust swimming in my eyes.

"Okay," she whispered. She climbed on her bed and laid down. The way her hair was laying, framing her face in cascades of beautiful brown curly locks, the way her eyelashes fluttered as she blinked, the way she smiled when she caught me looking at her. Everything about her, it was completely divine.

"Want to pretend that never happened?" she laughed. I couldn't say 'no'. She would probably think I was a pervert. Well, I kind of gave my best friend in the entire world a once over while she was half naked and got hard over it, yeah…I was a perv.

"Sure," I said. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Bella's eyes widened as she shook her head vigorously. I had to stop her, she was making me concerned that her head was going to snap off from her body, or something.

"No no no no," she frantically chimed. It was actually quite cute. "You know I don't feel uncomfortable with you…I'm just, self conscious."

Her last two words hit me like a freight train. How was this beautiful creature SELF CONSCIOUS? My mouth hung open as I tried to find the right words, but before I could get anything out, she continued.

"What Tyler did to me, he made me feel ugly. Like I was unwanted. I want to feel pretty, I just cant. Especially with these ugly scars," she sighed.

I sat up and looked her in the eyes, to make it more serious (because it was), I took her hand. I ignored the sharp static between our joined hands and continued.

"Isabella," I began. She knew when I said her full name, I meant business. "You, are a beautiful, smart, independent and strong girl with looks that could kill. You have nothing to be self conscious about. You are stunning." I didn't even contemplate what I was about to do.

I took the lower hem of her shirt and I lifted it up to the under wire of her bra as I lightly traced across them all.

"This, Bella. These represent your courage, your strength, and how you picked back up your dignity and stood up to him last month, and told him enough was enough. The night that you packed your bags, and had fun with your friends. You came home and was with your family. Bella. You are entirely strong. Think of these as battle scars. Isabella, you have won the war," I smiled. I looked up to see tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" Did I say something wrong? Was I out of line for touching her like that? Was she afraid of me now? I bit my lip as she opened her mouth.

"That was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me before. I've never woke up in the morning and not thought about them. I've never gone to bed without thinking what life would be like without Tyler. It crossed my mind everyday. All I saw in me was weakness. For my whole relationship. I saw weakness. I was never the prettiest girl, Edward. And Tyler made me sure I wasn't."

I shook my head softly. "Bella, in my eyes, you were the _only_ pretty girl. And I'm going to make you sure you are."

She snorted and pointed to a picture on her dresser. "Look at that girl standing next to me," I looked and saw Alice. "She was always beautiful. She has beautiful black long hair. And bright emerald green eyes that no one could ever beat, except you and Esme."

"Bella, when you melt in chocolate, it's a better feeling then when you're the owner of an emerald," I winked. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her smile.

"And I'll never lie to you Bella," I said as I shook my head.

"I know you wont," she sang as she cuddled up to me. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for always being my best friend," she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I'll always be the shoulder for you to cry on when you need one, Belly," I chuckled.

I thought long and hard for a few seconds, what would my life be like without Isabella Swan…I wish I never even had thought of that. Because the thought was making me sick. If I never had my Bella, I think I would have been miserable. She was the light of my life, and the smile that I had every morning. She was perfect for me and I knew everything would work out in due time.

I looked down to see the angel sleeping in my arms. I tucked her into bed softly, not trying to wake her.

"I love you, my best friend," I whispered as I planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She still blushed. I loved that blush. I let my hand graze her blushing cheek as I left her bedroom and made my way downstairs.

"Bella's out already?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, long day I guess, plane rides do kick ass," I smirked.

"Yeah! And so does my stud brother trying to make a move."

I punched him in the gut as we laughed. I wasn't trying to make a move. I was there for her. Making a move doesn't qualify when it comes to Bella. She deserves more than to be hit on. Bella deserved the stars, the moon, and the sky. And I think I wanted to be the one to give it to her.

"Okay kiddos, I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning," muttered Charlie.

Emmett high-fived Charlie like the asshole he is, while me and Alice shook his hand and said goodnight. Carlisle and Esme said goodnight as we made our way back to our house.

Alice giggled as she looked at me.

"What, pixie?" "Eddie! You like Bella," she smiled. It wasn't a question for Alice, it was a statement.

"No I don't. were just close."

"**Too **close." Emmett chimed in. That douche needed to shut his mouth before I cut his tongue off. I swear, that day was coming.

Alice laughed as we walked into our house. I ran up to my room and stripped off my clothes and changed for bed. I laid down as my thoughts slid around. What if really getting over Victoria could be the start of something new…? I laid my head to my pillow as my dreams were consumed by Bella Swan and her beautiful, infamous blush.

* * *

**I managed to get two up today. Yippee! Feed back is much appreciated, if you have any questions or concerns, please feel more than free to PM me and I will answer right away. I expect a new one up tomorrow! I dont know about two, I have a project to do, bare with me. Thanks girlies and guysies (LOL) I hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Arg. Poetry project guys, I'm so sorry. I'm working hard to get this on FF in under an hour and a half. Brace yourselves, it might not be incredible :(**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"_Bella, you're the only thing I ever wanted, the only thing I'll ever need," Edward said, peppering me with kisses. He kissed me softly, letting his lips linger there, as his hands wandered around my most private body parts. I whimpered as he grazed in between my legs. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth softly as I moaned. _

_I felt him poking into my thigh, so I shifted my legs and it moved against him. He groaned as my knee softly swept across his erection while I straddled him._

_I lowered myself to his neck, kissing all over it. I lightly dragged my tongue across, as I felt his body shake softly. I sucked on his sweet spot, just before pulling his earlobe into my mouth and nibbling softly. He gasped as he ground himself into me, holding my hips. _

_He kissed down my chest to the exposed part of my breasts. I threw my head back as I let out a loud moan. His eyes darkened as he pulled me into him, kissing me hard. The kiss was filled with passion, lust, and need, it felt so right._

_I lowered myself down as I unzipped his pants. I lowered myself more and I -_

My alarm buzzed as I threw it across the room. Did I really just fucking have a wet dream about Edward? I stood up and felt my juice on my thighs and panties. Yep. I did. Edward was my best friend, my friend since birth, why did that feel so amazing. Vivid, too.

I got up and walked into my bathroom. I stripped off my clothes, taking a long look in the mirror at my abdomen, my flesh was destroyed and those constant reminders of Tyler will always be there. I jumped when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Alice.

"Hello?" I chimed, flipping my phone open.

"Bella! Your up, great, well um, today me and you are going shopping," she sang to me. I could almost see the smirk on her face. "Oh, and Bella, do you remember Rosalie Whitlock from camp?" I think I do remember her. She was always beautiful. Alice and I were at sleep away camp one year on the La Push reservation. We were sharing a cabin with Rosalie Whitlock and Tanya Denali. Tanya was a real bitch, so me and Rosalie put hair removal cream in her shampoo bottle. We instantly bonded as we watched Tanya's hair fall out, patch by patch. We felt a little bad, after she ended up looking like one of Alice's cabbage patch dolls, (Alice used to love to chop their hair off when we were little, they had bald patches, then a full lock of hair) so we decided to make things…'right.' We ordered a bottle of Bosley hair growth to our camp with it claiming to be Mr. and Mrs. Denali. When Tanya opened it, she cried out as loud as her lungs would allow. She ended up leaving camp that day, I wonder if her hair grew back.

"Yeah. I remember her, I miss her."

"Hold on Bella," Alice giggled. The phone sounded as if someone was crushing a bag of potato chips by the speaker.

"Bitch, I'm back. And I brought the Bosley," Rose screamed into the phone.

"ROSIE!," I yelled. "Oh my, how did Ali find you?" I haven't heard from Rose in almost ten years, god damn it. Alice was magical.

"Well, me and my brother just moved here. Turns out, we're Alice's neighbors, were both over here," she said. I was so happy at that moment, me and Rosalie were such total bad asses. We even made the boys cry when we pretended that Alice died on bon fire night.

"Your kidding me! I live just down the block, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, tell Alice that if Edward and Emmett are on their way back from hunting, to text them and tell them to come meet us at her house."

"Will do, Bella. Now hurry the fuck up before I go Tanya Denali on your ass," she laughed. I chuckled as I said bye and hung up the phone. I hopped into the shower and washed off. I got out and decided to make myself look more…flashy. I was going to be seeing my friend again for the first time in years, I was meeting her brother, seeing Edward. Wait, seeing Edward? I used to walk around in Charlies shirts and baggy sweat pants in front of him. Why did I feel the need to look presentable for him?

I put on a pair of super tight black skinny jeans that hugged and lifted my ass to give it a bonus bump, a grey shirt that came down and covered about half my butt, while showing off my curves and cleavage, and a pair of grey converse. I straightened my hair and applied a little bit of eyeliner and lipgloss. I grabbed my keys and cell phone and headed down to Alice's house.

My phone buzzed as I looked down. I had received a text message from Edward. I flipped open my phone and clicked 'view now.'

**B-Hello, beautiful. I'm at my house. Where are you?-E**

I smiled and clicked reply. Edward had called me beautiful. I was sure I was a deep crimson color. But I didn't care. I started replying to his text as I made my way up the street, passing by several neighbors and saying hello as I walked by.

**E-I'm walking my fat ass down there. Be there in a sec.;)-B**

I knew he would be puzzled by my pointless winky face. Since I had told him numerous times that the only time girls use winky faces is when they want it. I got another text and opened it. Surely enough it was from Edward. And surely enough, I knew what he wrote already.

**B-Oh, so now you want it?-E**

I laughed as I closed my phone. I didn't know how to reply to that. I did, badly. I don't know why I did. But I wanted him to reach down to me, scoop me in his arms and kiss me. I would be lying to him and to myself if I told him I didn't. So I just ignored the text and kept walking.

I made my way up their front steps as the door flew open. Rosalie Whitlock was standing right before me. Her blond hair falling at waist length and her blue eyes which reminded me of ice always complemented her ivory skin color. She had filled out a lot more and I knew that once Emmett saw her, his jaw would hit the floor.

"Rosie!"

"Bella! Oh I was just about to call you," she said as she scooped me into her arms, I was still shorter and more petite then her, but no where near Alice's pixie like figure. I kept Rose in my hug as Alice walked into the room.

"The boys are out back, shall we?" she asked as she put her hands to her hips as me and Rose interlocked them together on both sides.

"We shall," we giggled.

We made our way outside as we took in the boys. They were playing football, shirtless. Great sight, if I do say so myself. Rosalie's eyes were locked on Emmett's body as he tackled Edward. Edwards body was god like. He was toned and had abs, but not to the point that it was creepy. It was fucking sexy. I looked over and saw a boy with blond shaggy hair and blue eyes, much like Rosalie. He shared the same skin tone, although he was much bigger. He was a bit less toned than Edward, but still sported a six pack. I saw the look on Alice's face. She was in a moment of pure pixie bliss.

I whistled like a dirt bag would if he saw a girl showing enough while she was walking down the block would. The three boys looked over. I swear, I heard Edward growl. His eyes darkened as he adjusted the facial expression, which went from agonizingly turned on, to a lazy smile. Rosalie's brother kept his eyes on Alice and Emmett kept his on Rose, as they made their way too us.

"And who am I honored of standing before?" the blonde haired boy said as he took Alice's hand in his and kissed it.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Call me Alice though," she blushed.

"My names Jasper Whitlock, Call me crazy though, cause I think I've died and went to heaven, cause I'm lookin' at an angel," he said in his soft country accent. Alice turned a crimson like I normally would. Aww, Ali had a crush. I looked over at Rose to see her talking to Emmett already. He boomed with laughter as she giggled. She looked over to me and gave me a small thumbs up and mouthed something to me. I knew exactly what she said. I laughed silently while I read her lips as she said 'Thank. You. Daddy. Cullen.'

I nodded and looked up at Edward and back at Rose with a huge grin, while Edward was trying not to make it obvious he was giving me the once over, several times. I looked up at him again and laughed softly.

"Hey ass, my face is up here," I blushed. He looked up at me and blinked a few times.

"I uh…Bella um… you look…beautiful," he stuttered and looked down slightly as his ears turned pink.

"Thanks," I giggled. "I just threw this together. Like I said, I have no one to dress up for, I might as well just look good," I smiled as I did a three sixty. I looked at Edward as I spun, I swear his eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw how amazing my ass looked, not to sound cocky. But it did look pretty damn fine.

"Okay, how about I throw some food on the grill, Edward will get us all some beer while we all talk. Alice, Rose and I have a mall date. What will you boys be doing?" I asked, looking directly at Edward.

"Um. I think uh… we're gonna…-" Edward stuttered while looking at me. Emmett cut in.

"Were going to the plaza down on the Rez and work out for a while. We gotta see what Texas has got," Emmett boomed as he looked at Jasper. Jasper smiled smugly.

"I'll take your ass down," he grinned. Emmett was always an asshole, he thought he was so tough, yet I could probably-no, I** DEFINITELY **could kick his ass.

"How about we all go out tonight!" Alice squealed as she popped open a beer for Jasper and herself.

"Where?" Edward asked while opening the other four and handing them out between us. I made sure my hand grazed his as he gave me mine. I wrapped my lips around it and took a sip. I fucking think his eyes darkened again.

"Um, how about the new club The Eclipse?" Alice bounced up and down as she thought about it.

"I'm game. Are you in, Rosalie? I'd like to get to know you better," Emmett smiled small as he ducked his head, hiding his huge blush.

"Ofcourse I am! If my brother is," Rosie said. We looked at Jasper. He simply nodded and smiled at Alice.

"What about you, Bells?" Edward said, looking me in the eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Shots, table dancing, breaking night? Hell yes I'm in," I smiled widely.

"Yay! Okay lets eat so Bella, Rosie, and I can go shopping for our outfits!"

Me and Rose exchanged a look as we bit into our burgers. This was going to be a long, fun night. I looked over at Edward and smiled. He smiled back as I stuck my half eaten food out of my mouth which was displayed colorfully on my tongue. He laughed and smiled.

"Your disgusting," he smiled.

"I know," I returned smugly.

* * *

**OH YES. I got it up. Sorry for the late-night post. I had a huge project to do and I finished in time to write you guys this. Up next: Shopping & Clubbing! What did you guys think of Rose and Jasper finally coming in? Things seem to be heating up between Bella and Edward too. What do you guys want to see happen when they go out to The Eclipse? Love your feedback. XOXO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back with another chapter;-). This should be interesting. . . (Oh, and I just realized, in chapter three when I said the CHAPTER was going to be alternating between POV's, I meant the story itself. Oopsies=])**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV **

As we finished eating the hamburgers and hot dogs that I had prepared for all of us on the grill, I noticed two things. One, Edward could not stop staring at me. Two, I really liked it. I don't know what's been up with me lately, but I do know this. I really like Edward Anthony Cullen. And I was intending on letting him know that. The only thing I was worried about, what if he looked at me and started laughing at me? What if he told me that it was the stupidest thing I had ever thought of. What if his constant flirting was just a friendly joke and I was taking his glances and looks all the wrong way. _What if._

I picked up all the plates as Edward took the empty beer bottles and took them inside. He looked at me quickly then disposed of them. I made my way to the sink as I began washing it. Edward hasn't taken his eyes off my ass since I've turned around. I turned the sink option to the removable head. I slowly picked it up, not to disturb him so he would realize what I was about to do . I slowly turned around and smiled at him, keeping the nozzle behind my back, hitting the dirty kitchen plates.

"Edward," I sweetly chimed. His head snapped up as I sprayed him in the face with the water. I quickly turned it off as I darted for the back yard.

He chased me all through the house as we yelled and laughed. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, closing the door and holding it shut, since Alice and I had broken the lock when we were nine by sticking fake Barbie horse food pellets into the key hole. He slammed onto the door and the door vibrated against my body. I laughed as I pushed it harder.

"You cant get me. Haha," I sang.

Edward stopped slamming on the door and spoke softly, "Oh Bella, I can too get you. And I will. You'll see." I heard him leave the room as the stairs creaked. He had given up that easily? One thing was for sure, I was not letting my guard down all night. Then I heard someone coming back up the stairs. I squealed as I hid in the shower. The door opened and I saw a petite figure. I stepped out and saw Alice, who was cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Do I even **want **to know what you were doing in my shower?" she questioned as I shook my head and winked. I licked my fingers as she wiggled her eyebrows. Alice and I had always pretended to have a thing for one another. We would torture our ex boyfriends by pecking each other, but we've never made out. Although it does sound kinda hot. I would dress up as manly as I could with her in a dress and we would go to the mall holding hands. We really used to turn heads. It was pretty funny, honestly.

I laughed as I went into my room and got my stuff together, packing my wallet (which I made sure was equipped with my Visa.), my cell, my keys, and my cherry lip gloss. I had a really funny thing for cherry actually. I insisted on taking my car but Alice insisted on the Porsche, so we said our goodbyes to all of the boys. I watched as Alice and Jasper shared an awkwardly long hug, and Emmett kissed Rosalie on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Bella. We'll pick you three up at around eight. Emmett has all of our fake IDs," Edward smiled. I got on my tip toes as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in for a hug. He pulled me in tightly as he put his hands on my hips. I pulled back and smiled. For a second I contemplated kissing him, but I would save myself the embarrassment, from when he would probably pull away and spit all over in front of our friends. I said goodbye to Jasper and Emmett and the girls and I left for Twilight Mall.

Once we arrived, I felt like it was overwhelmingly bigger than it had ever been. I remember when my cousin Jake told me that he was working with Volturi Construction to create another wing to the mall, but this was a huge improvement. Alice squealed as she took in all the new stores. There were so many more designer stores, like Armani, MAC, Gucci, and Louis Vuitton. Alice window shopped as we passed a brightly colored store I didn't remember, unless they had changed their name, there was a strawberry red and black logo with the name "Flair" written in swift painted-like strokes. Alice gasped as she pulled us in, the cranberry walls with strobe lights were overwhelmingly…flashy. There were all different varieties of crop tops, miniskirts, shorts, tight jeans, dresses and dressy shirts. Alice piled a bunch of shit into my hands as we all took turns in the fitting rooms.

Rose went in first, coming out in a beige off the shoulders shirt that pushed her chest in together with a pink skirt that cut off mid thigh and showed off her curves. Her chest looked fantastic and the skirt would go great with a pair of beige pumps. Rosalie was always so beautiful it made me want to cry.

Alice squealed and bounced up and down. "Rosie! You look sexy," she smirked. Rose gave her an approving wink as I gave her a once over. I do admit, it was extremely sexy. I didn't think of women that way, but damn.

"Your getting that," I said, demandingly.

Rose smiled then blushed. "Of course I am. Emmett is going to love it."

I cocked an eye brow at her, pretending like I had no idea what she was talking about. "You and Emmett, Rose?"

"Of course me and Emmett. Look, I know I just met the guy a few hours ago, but I don't know. Something about him makes me smile. Like, I looked at him and knew that I wanted him," she sighed as she dazed. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know. I feel like that about Edward. Although we have known each other for 19 years, I still feel the same way. Ever since I looked at him. I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way, though." Alice and Rosalie's eyes went wide as they gasped.

"BELLA. THAT GUY IS CRAZY ABOUT YOU. I just met him and even _**I KNOW IT,**_" Rose snapped.

"Belly, Rosie is right, he likes you more than you'd think," Alice said as she stepped into the dressing room.

I sat down as I thought about what they both just said. Could it be possible that Edward really does have the same feelings? What if they were getting the wrong idea, too? I couldn't ruin his friendship, even if that means secluding my feelings for him forever, I needed him in my life one way or another.

I heard a zipped open, as I heard Alice step into it. The dress made a noise as the silk slid up her body. She slipped and almost fell on her ass in the process. I heard her mutter something that sounded like 'fucking shit' before she zipped it up and squealed. She came out with a silver dress on, which cascaded down to her knees in a silvery water fall of silk. She stepped on her tip toes as she imagined a pair of silver pumps on, and smiled. Her curves were defined, as was her ass. It gave it a more rounded look, giving her the illusion of having breasts and a butt two times their normal size. She looked stunning.

"Jasper is going to freak!"

I laughed and nodded her head as Rose cocked her eyebrow.

"My brother, ooh lala," she laughed. They exchanged glances as they went to find me a dress. They came back with a shitload of dresses, short and top combinations, skirt and shirt combinations, as well as jeans with dresses. I looked up at them.

"Why so much stuff. You guys just picked one," I asked. Alice looked at me and crossed her arms, I knew that meant I was forced to try on every one till I found the 'right one'.

"Because. Tonight will be the night you and Edward take your heads out of your ass and realize that you want to be together."

I instantly blushed at her comment as I went into the dressing room without another word. I put on a dress that gave me thickness in all the wrong places. It was puke green and flowy and was really loose. I looked bloated and my boobs looked smaller. I frowned as I opened the thing. Alice flinched as Rose grimaced.

"No , this wont work. Next one."

I stripped off the fashion disaster that was the green puke and changed into a crimson red dress shirt that tightened by my breasts and showed my waist, with tight black jeans, that had a belt with studs all over it. I opened the door and Alice smiled.

"This is adorable. Your getting it. But your not wearing it tonight. It would be much better on a different occasion." I couldn't argue with Alice. This was more of date wear then club wear. I went back into the dressing room and changed once more into a ice blue miniskirt that cut off right below my ass which was equipped with a black leather belt and a black extreme V-Neck tight shirt. The skirt was so tight it looked painted on. The shirt was extremely pretty. It was a stretchy material that clung to my body. It was extra tight around my breasts, which made them look huge. I took myself in as I looked in the mirror before turning back out to Alice. I felt the urge to cover myself as her eyes popped open wide.

"Bella…oh my…god, you look, **fuckable.**" I felt my face heat up as I looked in the mirror. I felt so exposed. But I thought about Edward. If my best friend was telling me I looked fuckable, then what would Edward say? Wait, Edward WAS my best friend. Why was I acting so different now?

"Put that on the credit card cause we found our selves winners," Alice laughed. I changed back into the grey shirt and the black pants and felt more conserved and comfortable. We made our way over to the cash register to pay.

There was a man working at the register with black spikey hair and unattractive piercing all over his face. He looked up at me and smiled as he winked. Alice protectively grabbed my hand and held it making sure he could see. Once he saw our joined hands, he looked uncomfortable and rang up our stuff without another word.

We left the mall and went home to get ready. Holy fuck, it was already 7PM. We had an hour before the boys arrived and we were off to The Eclipse for the night. Alice and I had said we were both sleeping at Rose's with Edward, since Jasper was home. Emmett really didn't need an excuse, he just said he was going out.

I darted up the stairs and started doing my hair and make up. Alice, Rose and I helped each other get ready as we slid on our outfits, put on our makeup and did our hair. The guys let themselves in as we all sighed. We peeked downstairs to see our men standing their. Our men…what was I saying? We weren't even with them.

Emmett had on a white button down shirt with jeans and a pair of Nikes, it was a laid back look, but it fit him well. Jasper had a black shirt that clung to his body tightly and dark jeans and a pair of Nikes as well, I looked over to see Edward in a white wife beater tank top with a black button down shirt completely unbuttoned for a full view of him with the tank top. Saying that he looked sexy was an insult. The wife beater clung to his chest, defining his abs and muscles. I sighed internally. He had dark jeans on as well and a pair of sneakers. I put on my ice blue stilettos as Alice and Rose put on theirs. We looked in the mirror as three gorgeous girls looked back at us. I gasped as I took us in. We really did look amazing.

We opened the bedroom door and walked down the steps. The boys stared at us with their mouths hanging wide open. I looked at Edward to see him staring, shifting uncomfortably in attempt to hide his huge erection. Too late.

"You boys do know that your going to catch flies like that right," Rose giggled. The boys all shut their mouths as they stood up. Emmett held Rosalie's hand as she did a three sixty for him, showing every angle of her. Alice smiled at Jasper as he gave her a once over and muttered something that sounded a whole lot like "oh my fucking goodness". Edward looked at me as I smiled.

"So? How do I look?" I spun around as he stared. He put his hands on my hips as he looked down, I was pretty sure into my shirt. I didn't mind though. It was actually a panty wetter.

"Fucking incredible," he said as he turned me around to look at my back. "Very. Fucking incredible." I turned back around and blushed. We left as Emmett handed out all of our IDs for the night.

"Okay here's the deal. One of you get caught, you don't know me," he laughed. We were allowed to go to clubs but we weren't aloud to drink. So we all got fake IDs off of Sam Uley, who was a close family friend with MANY connections. I put my ID in my wallet as we stepped out of the car to the front of The Eclipse nightclub. Guys turned to look at me and the girls, I could have sworn I heard the boys growl viciously under their breath.

We walked in after we passed ID check, and found our way immediately to the dance floor. The guys went to go get us a couple of drinks as Alice grinded on me, and I grinded on Rose. We were groping each other jokingly as we moved our hips to the rhythm of the music.

I looked to the left as I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper staring with wide eyes. I whispered in Roses ear that they were looking, which probably looked like I was kissing her neck by the way Emmett and Edwards eyes went wider as their mouth flew open. I ordered her to lean her head back to make it look like she was enjoying my fake kisses. She threw her head back dramatically as she grabbed my straightened locks into her hand. I laughed softly and pulled away, pretending to wipe my mouth.

Emmett took Rose from me as he started grinding on her. Their hips were moving in sync as they fucked each other with their eyes. Just as Edward went to come over to me Jasper grabbed his arm and started talking. Alice came over to me and gestured me to the bar with a devilish look on her face.

I followed her to see a tray of shots in front of us. I smirked as Alice and I took a shot of pure Smirnoff. We stood on the bar and Alice pushed me up against the wall that was supporting the bar. She grinded herself on me as we took another shot. I was already feeling a bit tipsy. I was a lightweight drinker. I felt Edwards eyes on me, so I slightly turned my head, and out of the corner of my eye, I confirmed that. Edward AND Jasper were staring dumbstruck at the two of us grinding against a wall, on top of a bar, putting on a show for everyone.

"They're watching. Wanna give them a show?" I smirked as thoughts ran through my head.

"Fuck yeah, and I'm not just doing it for the guys, I wanna try you out," Alice winked. I chuckled softly as I spun around and pushed her into the wall. I saw Jasper grab his crotch seconds before Alice crashed her lips into mine. Our lips moved against each other drunkenly, as I felt Alice's lips part slightly and swipe my lower lip for entrance. I never made out with a girl before, but honestly, it did feel fucking amazing. I let her tongue in as we softly moved against each other, dancing and kissing too passionately for comfort. I felt the boys eyes bore into the back of my head as I bit on Alice's lower lip, and she let out a soft moan. I'm not gonna lie. Alice had me wet. I pulled back and winked at Edward. Who looked like he was in agonizing pain.

Alice smirked as she winked at me and Jasper helped her hop off the bar, his mouth still hanging wide open. The bartender handed me another shot as I got off the bar, and drank it down.

"Having fun I see," Edward murmured into my ear. I got shivers as I stumbled toward him. He caught me in his arms by my hips as his hands slowly moved down to my ass as I leaned into him.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Want to dance?" He simply nodded and took me onto the dance floor. I pulled him close to me as I grinded on him slowly, teasing him. His hands twisted into mine as he placed them on my hips. I shifted as I bent over a little bit, pushing my ass into him more. He groaned as his back smashed into the wall, I bent over more as I pushed myself into him harder. He pulled on my hair as I moaned.

He leaned in as his lips grazed my neck. He nibbled on my ear before speaking. "I got us a private room, wanna get everyone and head into there now for some privacy?"

All I could do was moan and nod. I pulled off of him as I felt his hand touch my ass and give it a light squeeze. I leaned into him then I grabbed Rose's arm and took her into the private room. It was huge with dimmed lights. The walls were painted a royal blue with a pool table and several couches. There was a huge bar with a bartender standing behind it, the same music was playing that was in the other room, but it was honestly a lot better. There were accordion doors (**A/N: the doors that open and close if you want a little….privacy;-).)** After everyone was in, I stood on the table.

"BODY SHOTS!" I screamed as I looked directly at Edward, who licked his lips as I almost stumbled drunkenly off the table, giving him a perfect view of up my skirt. His eyes definitely darkened, I could tell even in the dark light.

"Hell fucking yes," Emmett laughed as we went to the bar. The bartender, guessing by the name on his nametag, James, was standing behind the counter.

"What can I do you for, beautiful?" James winked at Emmett as Emmett put his arm around Rose.

"Dude, I'm not gay," he snapped. James grimaced as he spoke.

"I was talking about Blondie, but guessing y'all are in a relationship, I'll leave her alone for the night. What y'all want?" he asked again.

I smirked, "Give us a round of Tequila shots." James nodded and smiled at me as he prepared our shots.

"Who's going first?" Alice asked. "Ooooh, you know what, I'd actually like to see Bella take a shot out of Rose's cleavage," she winked. I laughed as I nodded.

"Fine with me," I replied. I certainly wasn't in my right mind tonight. Me, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were fucking hammered, Rose wasn't but Edward was getting there. I've caught him stumbling once or twice, but I can honestly say I was the worst. I was normally afraid to drink because of Tyler, since Tyler was alcoholic, and I was afraid of drinking with guys, just incase they tried to hurt me. I felt comfortable with my family though, so this was my night to let go.

James brought out a round of shots, as Jasper prepared the shot in between Alice's chest, I smiled at Edward and winked, who was drinking his beer as he watched.

**EPOV**

I honestly swear I've never seen Bella this wild. The way she let go tonight was beyond sexy. The way she was moving against my body before, I was fighting with myself as I tried not to bend her over the bar and fuck her as hard as I could. Bella leaned in to take the shot sheathed in Alice's breasts, I saw Bella snake her tongue out and lick the surrounding area lightly. Hello, hard on.

Bella nuzzled her face into Alice's chest as she pulled the shot from in between them, downing it as fast as she could. I swear to god, Bella was like a goddess. I know I'm drunk right now but I've never been more sure, I wanted to make Isabella Marie Swan mine.

"Edward," Alice giggled as she wiped her chest clean. "You have to take a shot off Bella," she smiled lazily. I've never seen my sister this drunk.

"Okay," I grinned widely. Bella smiled too as Alice prepared the shot right above her naval. I grinned really wide as I took the exposed part of Bella's body in. I slowly leaned down as I sucked on her stomach lightly, causing her to cover her mouth, suppressing her moan. I wanted to make Bella scream out, call my name as I made love to her. I haven't realized how strongly I felt for her… until now. I lowered down her body and took the shot. Before she had the chance to get up, or the chance to say anything…before I thought it through. I didn't think at all as I…

* * *

**There ya go, folks! Chapter five! Chapter six will be Part 2 at the club ;) Things will get steamier. So tell me what you want to happen next? Recommend this story to people and I'll love you forever! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh shit, Its back guys! I wasn't home and couldn't upload****L , I'm getting TWO up tonight for you. This is part 2 of the gang…getting loose;). We left off with Edward doing something without thinking ? But what was it? =-O. I love your reviews and once again: To anyone who has a story up, recommend me! If anyone has any idea's about what could fit nicely in the stories to add a bit of "OMG" to it, I would appreciate it. I have a couple idea's wandering in my head, but extra is always nice. Y'know? Okay, so on with it. Oh, and thanks to Tigger5600, I realized another Oopsies. When I said Alice wanted Bella to take a shot off of Rose, I meant to say " ****"Who's going first?" Rose asked. "Ooooh, you know what, I'd actually like to see Bella take a shot out of Alice's cleavage," she winked. I laughed as I nodded. "**

* * *

**EPOV (CONTINUED)**

I didn't even remember thinking about it, but I lowered my lips back down to her stomach and let my lips linger there for a while. I snaked my tongue out and lightly dragged it against her skin, sucking on it. She let out a soft moan that let me know she was enjoying herself. I lifted her shirt a little higher as I let my hand disappear under the soft cotton of her shirt. My hand lightly grazed her chest to find her breasts. They were a lot bigger than I had expected, actually. She let out another moan as I softly squeezed her hardened nipples. I brought my lips up to her neck and kissed it softly. As my hand explored her, I sucked lightly on her sweet skin. As I was just about to bring my lips to hers, I froze. I didn't want it to happen this way. I had enough of my head still in place to realize that I wanted mine and Bella's kiss to be perfect. I pulled away as she blushed ridiculously.

We had just been doing that in front of our family, although I didn't think they seemed to notice, as Emmett had his head buried in Roses chest to find his shot glass, I hope. I looked at my baby sister to see the same, normally, I would be tense. But I don't know, I trusted Jasper.

I looked up at Bella and tried to find words for what we had done, all I could mutter…

"Bella, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," she giggled. She stumbled and almost fell over as I caught her and realized she's had one too many. I whispered in her ear, keeping her close to me, so she didn't fall, but keeping her far enough apart to not notice the huge bulge in my pants, and by huge, I mean huge.

"Are you ready to go home, Bella?" I asked softly, not trying to startle her.

"Yes…But can you stay with me, I don't want to be alone," she cried.

As if I would leave her in this condition, or leave her at all. I sat her on the couch as I made my way to my brother who was sucking on Rose's collarbone.

"Emmett, I'm taking Bella home, she's seriously hammered," I laughed. "I'm gonna stay with her, so I'll meet you guys back at the house." Emmett nodded as I turned and left with Bella, carrying her bridal style as I was pretty sure she couldn't stand up straight in those extremely high heels she was wearing. I called a cab, knowing I wasn't in stable enough condition to drive home, I certainly wouldn't endanger my Bella like that.

We rode back to the house in silence, as Bella rested her head on my lap. I had to think of something disgusting to get rid of my boner, my Grandmother in the outfit Bella had sported tonight worked perfectly. I ran my hands through Bella's silky hair as the cab driver pulled up to my huge white house. I practically threw money at him as I carried Bella into the house. I took her up to her bedroom as I laid her down on the bed.

"Bella, honey, you have to change your clothes," I murmured as I took her shoes off. I could be the best thing for her. I really could, I wish she would see how I felt. I don't think anyone as beautiful as she is would find interest in me.

"Nooooo, I'm tired," she slurred, "Do it for me."

I felt my cheeks heat up, I couldn't do that, could I? What if she woke up and smacked the shit out of her for violating her. But then my mind crossed to the fact that I wanted to see her again, her brilliant curves. Her flat, toned stomach. Her perfect breasts on display in her bras. She was perfect all around.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I asked her cautiously, slowing every word.

"Mmhmmm," she smiled. I sat her up as I got her pajamas. I slowly lifted up her shirt, gasping softly. Her black lace bra was sheer and see through, I saw everything of her. The beautiful shape of her chest as her hardened nipples pushing up against the fabric. It took me all of my willpower not to lay her down and worship her beautiful body. To make her mine.

I pulled her Falling in Reverse t-shirt over her head and adjusted it for her. (**A/N: Falling in Reverse is a band much like Blink 182, I will put a song link at the bottom of them.) **It fell slightly below her pussy which was a relief, cause I don't think I could handle looking at her half naked body much longer. I removed her skirt and slipped on my favorite one of her shorts, which had Mickey and Minnie mouse holding hands on her ass, and the front said Disney Park 08', which was Cullen/Swan tradition, we would all go somewhere at the end of the summer, which, while thinking about it, is coming up soon. I liked the fact Bella has a dresser here, so whenever she'd like she just comes and stays the night. I smiled at her as she drifted off. I kissed her forehead as I got up to leave, when I felt her hand wrap around my upper leg, fuck, I got hard again.

"Stay please, sleep with me tonight." she murmured. I nodded my head at her gently.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart, I need to change," I whispered as she smiled. I left the room and went into my bedroom. I swear, her smile was going to be the death of me. I stripped off my clothes and put on a pair of boxers. I sat on my bed as I thought of what I was going to do to tell Bella how I really felt about her…she was perfect, so it needed to be perfect as well. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen to drink some coffee and sober myself up. I saw Alice sitting on a kitchen stool by the counter sipping some.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Judging by the huge red mark on the side of her neck, I was guessing a lot. Alice just smiled and blushed, I knew that blush anywhere. Jasper and Alice were together.

"He took me back here, and walked me up to the front step…and he kissed me. It was incredible. I really like him, Edward," she sighed. I knew my sister well, she's honestly never felt like this before. As weird as it is, I think Jasper is the one.

"That's cute Al, where's douche bag?" I cocked an eyebrow and she knew who I was talking about immediately.

"He stayed over with Rose and Jasper," she giggled.

"He asked her out too, didn't he?" I laughed as she nodded, Emmett may come across as an asshole, but he had a good heart. I knew from the moment he saw Rose, he wanted her. Emmett used to be the one that got over a girl quick, and never had real feelings, but Rose already had him head over heels in just a day. I knew my brother was scared, which made it more funnier.

"What about Bella?" Alice asked as she took another sip of her coffee. I looked down as I tried to find words.

"I…I don't know what to do. Tonight, the fact that she let herself go, the way she was with me, the way my lips felt on her body, and her body on mine, it felt so right. I really do like her, so much. I never felt this way. Victoria was nothing compared to Bella. Bella makes me feel complete. Like, nothing will ever separate us. If you think this is weird, stop me," I laughed. Alice shook her head and gestured for my continuation. "Bella was always my baby. I couldn't live without her, Ali," a tear slipped down my cheek. "All we've been through, it makes me closer to her, and it makes me want her more, I just couldn't think what would happen if she ever rejected me. I'd die. I probably would. I wanted to pull her in my arms tonight and kiss her and hold her. But I want to do this right. I didn't want to knowing we were both drunk, and being retarded, for fucks sake that wouldn't have even happened if there wasn't a shot of Tequila on her. I want to make her my girlfriend. Alice, I need your help. Please. Plan something for me. As big and romantic as you can. I want to make this special. I just don't want to be rejected."

Alice's eyes went wide as I said that last part. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Do you not see what she feels for you? She feels the same exact way. I'm her best friend, I talk to her about it. Of course I wont tell you what she says, but I will tell you, she likes you, a lot. Too much for me to even comprehend. She has, ever since the sandbox incident."

I thought about that day, Bella and I had been in the same Pre-K class, we were outside at play time, building a sand castle together when this greasy fat kid, Mike Newton, came over to Bella and pushed her face into it. I stood up as Bella started crying, jumped on top of Newton and started pummeling him with my tiny fists, and hitting him with my plastic shovel. I got up and as Mike ran away crying, I made my way back to Bella, lifting her chin up as I wiped her dripping nose with my sleeve and brushed sand out of her hair and off her forehead. She smiled at me as she hugged me, I looked down at her, and I can almost feel her baby angelic voice whisper it to me again,

"_I love you, Edward" _

"_I love you too, Isabella."_

That was the day that my feelings changed for Bella, too. That was the day that she made my heart skip a beat. The day I decided she was the girl I wanted to be with. It was strange how a four year old crush could be kept for so long, but I promise myself. I've been interested for Bella for fifteen years, and I'm never going to stop.

I smiled at Alice as I hugged her.

"Thank you, sissy," I smiled.

"Your wel-Ooh! I have a perfect idea!"

We talked for another ten minutes as we discussed ways I could tell Bella how I felt. Alice was always extremely helpful, but I knew I had to do this on my own, with help from her. But the idea had to be mine. I had to make it come from the heart. As I told Alice my final plan, her eyes lit up as she smiled.

"THAT IS PERFECT!" she squealed, bouncing in her seat. I laughed softly.

"I need your help though. Distract Bella tomorrow afternoon while I set it up," I whispered, silently warning her that my sleeping drunken soon-to-be girlfriend was in the room above us, and could come down and hear us at any time. Alice nodded silently, and clapped her hands without making noise.

"This is going to be magical, I promise you," she chimed. I laughed as I finished my coffee and rinsed it out.

"Okay I believe you," I laughed, "Oh, Mom called, she and dad want us over for dinner Saturday night," I said as Alice's eyes lit up and gleamed.

"YAY!" She yelled in a whisper as I chuckled again, my sister was a ball of energy, I swear.

"Okay, I'm heading off to bed," I laughed.

"Night, Eddie!" Alice giggled.

I went up to my room as I climbed in next to Bella quietly. She turned as I feared I had woken up the beauty next to me, she kept her eyes closed as she wrapped her arm around me and cuddled up into my chest. I groaned inwardly as I felt my dick wake up.

I put my arms around her as I laid with her, _Isabella Swan, you will soon be mine, officially. I promise. _I closed my eyes as my thoughts were consumed of Bella, I slept peacefully, dreaming of us together. Tomorrow was going to be interesting…

* * *

**YAY! Its here! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, it was hectic. You guys can expect another one up probably in about 6 or 7 hours. Like I said up there ^^^^^ Recommend me! I love all of your feedback, good, bad, or helpful! Now, what would you like to see happen on their little date? Oh, and have a Happy Chanukah to all of the Jewish people out here on FanFiction! :)**

**Falling In Reverse - Listen Up**

** .com/watch?v=mRZWDnlqlxE  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, its late here and I cant sleep. I'm writing as I am watching Fear Factor. And I'm extremely disappointed at feedback from the 6TH chapter. C'mon guys, I know you could do better than that. I saw my story trafficking, how is there few reviews with all these people reading! Review!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I woke up from my drunken slumber to find Edward laying next to me. I remember what happened last night, especially the ending. The way Edwards lips felt, pressed against my stomach, had me soaking wet. I felt Edwards morning wood pressing into my ass as he snored. I closed my eyes again to give the illusion I was sleeping, as I intended on waking him up. I softly grinded my ass into him as I 'turned', and I heard a groan escape his lips as he pulled me closer. He was now awake, I felt his lips pressed to my ear.

"I know you better than you know yourself. Get your ass up and stop teasing me, drunkie," he chuckled. I laughed as I got up and noticed his ears were pinkish. I could tell he was embarrassed that I noticed his little buddy. I winked at him seductively.

"Don't be embarrassed. It was an amazing wake up call," I smirked. His eyes darkened as I went downstairs and prepared coffee and breakfast for the both of us. He sat down and watched me cook for him with a smug smile on his face.

"You know, I could get very used to this every morning. How about you stay here and be my little chef?" He laughed, I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. I smiled as I shook my ass a bit as I sprinkled cinnamon in his coffee, just how he liked it. I can tell he liked my little dance too, as his eyes widened a little bit. I laughed as I set his food down on the counter top as I sat next to him. I wrapped my lips around the fork as Edward watched. I blushed and looked down. He chuckled as I mumbled under my breath.

"Fucking making me blush."

I checked my phone for the first time in the morning to find 7 missed calls. It was 8 in the fucking morning…who calls 7 times?…Alice.

I checked my texts to find two. One from Alice, and one from Charlie. I still found it fucking weird that Charlie texted.

**B-Hello sweetheart, how is everything going with Alice? I miss you. Call me and let me know when your coming home, so I can stop calling for take-out. LOL. Love you, Dad.-C**

I swear, Charlie thought text messages were letters or emails or some shit, he wrote so proper. I tried teaching him but he said it looked uneducated. Edward and I would just laugh. I typed my reply quickly before taking another bite of my delicious omelet.

**C-Hey daddy, uh I don't know, I might come home tonight. Sorry I'm torturing you with terrible cooking. I miss you though…-B**

It was weird how I lived with Charlie, yet I was always with the Cullen's. I spent about 5 days at my house, sad, right? I never spent enough time with Charlie. I don't think he minded though, since him and Sue were together now.

Sue Clearwater was his girlfriend of 3 years. She had two kids, Seth and Leah Clearwater. Seth was sent to the army about 8 months ago and it tore Leah and Sue apart. Charlie comforted Sue, and she was able to cope with it, especially after hearing that Seth loved it out there and he loved the thrill of it. Leah, however, didn't find his words comforting at all. Leah now lives with her friend, Irina Sanders. Instead of living a happy life at fifteen, Leah was out selling marijuana and getting high off her own supply. It was really sad, since Leah was always a beautiful and smart girl. I think that's what is keeping Charlie from popping the big question. He didn't want to mess with the Clearwater kids any more.

I checked my other message from Alice.

**B-Hey sexy. Your coming with me today. Prepping for your day-A**

I chuckled as I sent a reply.

**A-Edward? If yea, I fucking love you.-B**

I looked up at Edward as I pressed send. "I have plans today, would you happen to know anything about this, mister?"

He laughed as he looked down slightly. I could feel the sexual tension burning between us. I wanted him to fucking bend me over the counter and take me now.

"Yeah, I figured we could go out and just hang out. We've barely been alone, between Emmett having a titty attack over us watching The Ring and you being piss drunk, we should go and actually talk," he smiled. I knew he was nervous as shit right now.

"Well I think that's a brilliant idea, Cullen. I might just be looking forward to it."

"Well you better, or I'd kick your ass," he smirked. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, really. You need to be able to catch me first," I smiled as I shoved him and ran upstairs. He was close after me, running as fast as he could. I stumbled over in the middle of his huge hallway. He fell on top of me as our bodies shook with laughter. I looked up into his eyes as I finally stopped laughing. He looked at me with a serene look on his face. He wrapped his arms around me as I placed my hands around his neck. Our foreheads touched as he whispered.

"Isabella…" I touched his lower lip as he held me close. His lips were almost touching mine as the front door got thrown open.

"Fucking shit," Edward murmured as he smashed his fist into the granite floor. He got up then helped me up as we went downstairs to find Alice swinging back and forward on the balls of her feet as she hummed.

"Bella! Eddie!" she laughed as she hugged us both. "We have a long day, Bella. Rosie, Esme, and I are going to make you look beautiful. Its been so long since we've played makeover," she squealed.

Edward shook his head as he left the room. Edward Anthony Cullen was about to kiss me. Was he? Or was I just seriously losing my mind. I shook my head as I told Alice the story in pure detail. Everything from my morning wakeup to Edward to the kiss on his granite floor. Her eyes widened with every sentence from my story. I laughed as she was stumbling to get her words out.

"I…oh...I…but he…and I…_fuck, _I just fucking ruined your first kiss with him. What the fuck! If I was some like…clairvoyant future seeing psychic it would be so much easier. Like…fuck!" I chuckled softly at her ridiculous statement.

"Yes Alice, you should see the future. Oooh, and Edward should read minds and Jasper should control moods, right?" I laughed at her. She was so cute, but she made the stupidest comments ever sometimes.

"Well, we're going to have to make up for that. Because now, I'm going to not only give you a make over, but Edward is going to have trouble keeping it in his pants after he sees you tonight. I swear on that," she smirked. I could see the evil gears turning in her mind right now. She pulled me out of my house, raw and ragged. I had no make up on, my hair was thrown up in the ugliest bun I could easily ever say I had done, and I was sporting my pajamas from the night before.

"Ali! I look disgusting," I whined. Alice boomed with laughter. A huge one actually, like, it was up to Emmett's standards. I whined again.

"You really think I am letting you walk around the mall like this, your crazy, I have a reputation to maintain," she sneered. Alice was well known in the mall, everyone referred to her easily as either Mrs. Cullen or Alice. She felt their opinion was important to her. She pulled me into Rosalie's house as she sat me down on the couch. I laughed as she laid out about 10 different oufits across the table. Rosalie came down the stairs in Emmett's boxers and a wife beater. I cocked my eyebrow at her as I whistled.

"Mama got busy tonight?" I laughed as she blushed.

"Oh yeah, Emmett's upstairs sleeping off the shock still," she winked. I laughed as she began moisturizing my face.

"He took me back here, like a complete gentlemen. He took my hand at my front porch, he spoke softly to me, cooing and making me feel so fucking giddy. '_Rosalie, I know it hasn't been long at all. But I feel this weird connection to you and I really would like to know you more better. I like you a lot. I want you to be my girlfriend, Ro, I want to make you mine officially,'" _she sighed as she spoke. I knew she was happy, more than happy, ecstatic. "I smiled as I said yes, he kissed me softly for a while. I asked him to come in and he nodded to me, and said '_just as long as its fine with your brother._' He was so respectful to Jasper, that he actually trusted Emmett. And Jazz never trusts no one for shit. I liked it though, I think that Jasper owed it to Emmett for allowing him to date his sister. Then one thing led to another and yeah."

I gasped, "Rose! Did you have sex?" Her eyes widened as she shook her head vigorously.

"No! Oral. Nothing for real. We want it to be completely special. Right. You know?" she giggled.

I nodded my head as Esme walked into the house. I looked over at her to see about five more elegant outfits in her hands. I sighed as she put them down next to the others. Rose began to apply eyeshadow to my face as Esme started fondling with my hair. I drifted in and out of sleep slightly as I was transformed to boring Bella to beautiful Bella for the first time.

I awoke again to Alice standing me up. I stood up and looked around. Alice tossed me a black top that came a bit low, considering my chest had grown out of no where. It was snug, and gave me gorgeous curves. She then threw a pencil skirt at me. It was a crimson color, much like my blush when Edward was around. I cocked an eyebrow as she smirked. That was exactly why she had picked it out. I put it on over my shirt and zippered it up. I put a leather belt with a gold buckle around the skirt. Alice gave me a black leather jacket to give it an edgy look. I looked in the mirror and saw a gorgeous woman staring back at me. I smiled, and she smiled back. Winking at me, she adjusted her shirt. I blinked twice to realize the woman was me. Rosalie had my eyeshadow a crimson color, much like my skirt, it faded at the top with a light pink as the bottom was a deep cranberry. They blended together perfectly. My eye liner was on top of my eye and on the inside, with a thick layer of mascara. I smiled brightly as I turned away from the mirror and hugged Alice.

"I fucking love you," I laughed.

"Bella!" Esme sneered, she always had a problem with us cursing. "Watch your mouth."

"Sorry Esme, I love you," I batted my eyes giggling.

Somehow, it was already three pm. Edward knocked on the door, ready to take me out, I was guessing. Alice giggled as she gave me a thumbs up.

"Answer the door, bitch!" She laughed.

Alice gave me a little push, as I froze, suddenly afraid to answer the door. I wanted to put my Falling in Reverse shirt back on and dive into bed. My hand shook as I went to open the door. I gently pulled the door in, revealing Edward on the other side. He has a tight black shirt on that clung to his body, defining his body in a way that was torturous. His dark jeans and white Nikes went along with it perfectly. His auburn hair was tousled and his piercing green eyes looked especially dark. They darkened as he set his eyes on mine. Fuck, I was wet. He gasped as he took me in.

"Bella…"

**

* * *

**

**Ahh! Short, I know. It sucks. Its so late over here, I promise you, tomorrow there will be a long story waiting for you guys! Recommend me, Review me, Message me, Favorite me. Everything you guys do rocks my worrrlllldddddddddddd! J Up next: BIG DATE! Bellas date outfit can be found on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be short [I promise it will be my only short chapter] since between my testing this week its been a little hard to get shit up. But here we go. Im going to post this up in Edwards POV . ****J Expect Bella's soon.**

***** I wanted to give you guys a little something, but since my schedule is rough and I couldn't put up a full chapter today, I'm giving you guys a teaser. Please bare with me. I know, I'm being extremely difficult K*****

**EPOV**

I took her hand as I twirled her. She was stunning. All of her. Her pencil skirt was latched against her legs, giving her a more defined curve, although I had seen Bella in a bikini many times, she does have curves, but this was a bonus. Her dress shirt was accented with a black leather belt and a leather biker jacket. Her makeup had defined her chocolate eyes and I felt myself melt into them, as my dick strained against my jeans. Fuck.

"Bella…" I began. I couldn't find the words for her. "You look stunning. Beautiful. Debonair," I smiled crookedly. She blushed a gorgeous crimson as her face heated up.

"Thank you," she murmured. I helped her into my car, making sure I got a glance of the lusciousness that was her ass. As I helped her in and closed the door, I turned to Alice and gave her a small thumbs up as I mouthed to her, "Oh my fucking goodness." she chuckled lightly as I smiled and made my way around the car.

I started the engine as I played my iPod play list. I had downloaded songs for Bella, wanting to make this night perfectly. I had searched through her iPod as she laid next to me last night, in her drunken angelic slumber, to find songs that described my feelings to her, in her own comfort. I settled with "Fallin' For You' by Colbie Caillet. I honestly thought the songs were a bit cliché, but the look on Bella's face both relieved me, and made me extremely horny. Without thinking, I reached over to her lap and took her hand in mine, hesitant on whether or not I should take it back, and just as I was about to, she gave my hand a light squeeze. It made my dick harden even more as I suppressed a moan.

"Bella Swan, may I say, you look gorgeous today, and might I also say, you will be extremely surprised as to where we are going," I smiled. She cocked an eyebrow as I silently answered her question. "No, I am not telling you, we will soon be there," I finished. I squeezed her hand once more as I brought it up to my lips and pecked her middle knuckle. She shuddered lightly. If my lips had that effect on her hand, I could only imagine my lips somewhere else…

I couldn't take my hard on as we drove. It was stretched up against my pants begging to be released. I tried to shake off the thought of Bella's naked ivory body on mine, as we took each others hearts and united together as one, but as I failed to do that, I wanted to cry. I looked up at Bella to see if she had noticed the situation I was in, but she was looking out the window, blushing as she sang along to the play list I had picked for her.

We pulled up in front of La Push creek. It was a pretty serene area, and since today it was supposed to be warm, I had decided on an outdoor date. It was five o'clock and the two hour drive was barely long enough to relax my need to be released, but I was thankful it did, the sun was about to set as I helped Bella out of the car as we made our way into the woods, onto a blanket with white candles, a picnic basket and two wine glasses with a bottle of wine laid out waiting for us. The candles were already lit as we sat down.

"Edward, this, this is beautiful," Bella smiled as a tear ran down her face. I wiped it off with my thumb, careful not to smudge her makeup.

"Just like you," I smiled. I ushered her and helped her sit down, careful not to tear the skirt she was wearing, although I really wanted too. "Now lets get eating."

We sat down and we talked over pasta and meatballs, one of Bella's absolute favorites. She laughed as I told her the story about how when we were sent to camp, and once night I missed her, I had climbed out of my bunk and tried to sneak over to see her. I was almost to the girls side of the cabins as I saw the face of probably the scariest counselor I have ever seen in my life, Mr. Taylor. He looked at me as he made me do the walk of shame back to my cabin as he drove behind me in his golf cart, with the headlights turned on, beeping, as people looked out of their cabins to point and laugh at my embarrassment.

"Oh Edward, such a badass," Bella winked. I laughed as I poured some more white wine. We watched the sunset as I slipped my arm around her waist. She nuzzled into me closer and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled as I kissed the top of her forehead.

"Bella," I asked, she looked up at me and I continued. "There is absolutely no one here, that I would rather spend this moment with, than you." I smiled as she shed another tear. I felt like we were the only two in the world. I lifted her blushing face up to meet my eyes. At this moment, she has never seemed so beautiful. My breath caught as I pressed my forehead to hers. She smiled as she leaned in. I pulled her more into me as our noses touched slightly. I pressed my lips down to hers gently. Nothing in this world has ever felt more right than the feeling of Bella's lips molded against mine. Our lips moved together in harmony, peacefully, as my tongue swiped against her lower lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips slightly as she attacked my tongue with hers. We battled it out as our tongues were dancing. Her hand found its way in my hair as she pulled on it, sending a sharp pleasure down to my little friend. He stood alert as I pulled her in closer. I nipped at her bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth. She pulled me back to her as the kiss became more needy. She roughly massaged my tongue with hers as she pulled herself on top of me. I wanted to keep going, I wanted to make her feel everything I was right now. But the jackass I am, I pulled away.

"Bella…we have one last stop," I smiled as she blushed.

**YEAH BOY! They kissed! But what the fuck? Another stop? Why didn't they continue their little sesh? Well, you'll find out tomorrow. (: Hope you enjoyed my teaser chappie. Bare with me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Writers block IS an ass KICKER :[ Don't worry guys. Heres your chapter. I'm so sorry about the delay. The weeks been hectic and my planning book hasn't been much help to me. ****I hope my updates will be regulated now !**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

His lips were like satin. They moved against mine, molded to me. As my hands flew up to his hair and grabbed a hold of his messy bed hair. He chuckled against my mouth as his tongue flicked at my lower lip, asking me for entrance. I moaned as I darted my tongue out to play. Our tongues moved together, dancing and spinning against each other. Until I felt myself getting wet, I threw myself on top of him as the kiss became more frantic. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it. I moaned a little more as I pulled on his hair. I wanted to keep going so bad, I wanted him to feel everything I do, I really did. But that douche bag pulled away.

"Bella…we have one last stop," he smiled as he spoke which made me blush again. He lifted me up into his arms as he carried me bridal style to his car, leaving the remains of our little picnic for Alice, I'm guessing, to clean up. He sat me in my seat as he reached over to buckle me in. He stole another quick kiss on the lips before going around to get himself settled in. I put my fingertips up to my lips as I blushed once more. I'm pretty sure I was a deep crimson by then.

We drove again in peaceful silence, as he rubbed my hand, which was interlocked in his, with his thumb drawing lazy circles, the only sound in the car was me humming to his Debussy mix. It wasn't really something you could hum too, but I found the melody relaxing. I'm pretty sure when I gave Edward's hand a squeeze he reflectively flinched, muttering something under his breath which sounded like 'fucking dick.'

We stopped at an old school, since it was Saturday I was pretty sure no one was there. I looked around at the surroundings as I realized that this was the exact elementary school Edward and I had attended around ten years ago. A tear stringed down my face as I smiled. This school had so many memories for our families. It was nice to be back here.

I took his hand as he led me around the back of the school. I looked over to the basketball court and smiled as I saw the memories floating around my head to create an almost real reality.

"_Bella," Edward sang as he grabbed the ball from my hands, snickering and running away. I ran after him as his auburn hair danced with the wind as his stamina increased. My heart pumped as I chased after him. He ran up to the basket as he threw the ball in and did a little dance as he scored a point. I pouted as he smiled obnoxiously. I looked at him with what Carlisle and Esme called 'Bella's Death Glare', which supposedly had put everyone at an uncomfortable position, as I looked like the little girl from the Orphan before she snapped and killed the whole family. I stared him down as his expression softened into a lazy smile._

"_Its okay Belly, I cheated anyway, don't be mad at me, please?" A tiny smile escaped my lips as I tried to maintain my look of discomposure. I was always such a softy around Edward, it was annoying, actually. _

"_Okay Eddie, but piss me off one more time and your butt is dead," I smiled. He laughed as he gave me the ball. As I reached out for it, Mike Newton pulled on my hair. I cried as he took it away. I looked up at Edward knowing he was about to do something. I shook my head in disagreement as he kicked Newton in the shin. _

"_STAY AWAY FROM BELLA," he screamed as I giggled and blushed softly. It was one of the most nicest things Edward has ever done for me. He always made me feel protected. Even from Newton. _

Another tear rolled down my face as I looked up at Edward with a smile. He gestured to keep walking as we walked into the side of the building. I looked up to see Mrs. Cope standing with my old Pre-K teacher Mr. Varner. I smiled as I gave Mrs. Cope a huge hug. She had been with Charlie right after he got out of his Renee slump. She was tall with pin straight ginger hair that always looked like it was on fire. Her black eyes stared me down, giving me and Edward the once over, before looking down to our joined hands and giving me the thumbs up. I giggled softly. Mr. Varner smiled at me, and I looked up at Edward, in confusion. Mr. Varner was our old Pre-Kindergarten teacher. His frail grayed hairs were pulled over into a comb over, the years had definitely not been kind to him. He slumped over a bit as he walked. Guiding us to Room 293, our old pre-kindergarten classroom. I smiled as I thought of all the memories, I looked over to the seating, it hadn't changed a bit. I remember where Edward and I sat, where we used to play games and feed each other during snack time.

"_Bella, do you want a cookie?" Edward asked as he held up his Oreo cookie bag to me. I smiled as I took one and he swatted my hand away. I looked up at him, confused. "No, I want to feed you the cookie, silly," he smiled. I blushed as he took out one of his cookies and held it up to my lips. I opened my mouth and took a bite out of it, as he smiled at me, watching. Ben Cheney had been watching us before he shot Edward a grimacing look. I laughed to myself quietly as Edward smiled wider, more smugly. Just then, Ben threw me a note with a heart on the front. I contained my laughter as I opened it to read it. _

_The note read: "Bella. I like you. Do you like me? Check yes, or no, -Ben." I hesitantly checked OR as I threw it back to him. He looked at me puzzled as I smiled softly. I reached into the cookie bag and pulled another cookie out before I brought it to Edwards lips as he smiled. _

I felt Edward rubbing the small of my back as I dropped another tear willingly from my eyes. I leaned into him as I looked down to the play time carpet. Out of every memory me and Edward had ever shared. I think the play time carpet was one of my favorites.

"_WOOOOOSH!" I laughed as I crashed my helicopter into Edwards Lego block city. He pouted as he looked up at me with disapproval in his eyes. I giggled as I continued to play. Every time Edward came close to finishing his building, I would smash it down again. I kept doing it until he looked at me and shook his head._

"_Bella, I'm trying to build a perfect city! Can you please stop!" He turned back to his Lego's as I thought about what I was going to do now. I sat down next to him as I placed green, blue, and purple blocks into the make believe atmosphere. I looked up at him as he smiled at me. He placed his hand onto mine as we put the red flag on top of the highest building in the city. I gave him as hug as a small "sorry" escaped my mouth. He looked at me with warmness in his eyes._

"_Edward, what is this city so perfect for?" I asked, curiosity swimming through me. His ears turned pink as he looked down._

"_Well, um, this is the city I want to take you too when we run away together, forever," he smiled as he placed a kiss on my nose._

I smiled again as I wrapped my arms around Edward. He must have been thinking the same exact thing as me, since he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I promise you, we're going to love that city." I smiled, my heart skipped another beat as his hot breath lingered on my neck. We stayed in the room looking around at everything that had changed out lives and brought us so close to each other. I brought my hands up to his shoulders and whispered 'thank you', before he nodded and took my hand.

"Bella. I have to show you something, important, now," he spoke sternly. I knew that it was all a front and he was going to leave me speechless when the 'something' was revealed.

He took my hand as he led me out the back door. I cant believe he would ever even think of doing this for me. It was amazing, just to be back here with my best friend. I don't think he even gets the feelings I have for him, I know he must have feelings for me, because he kissed me, right? What if he just knew I liked him and wanted to make me feel less pathetic about my boring self. I knew he could never return feelings for something so bland. Victoria was elegant and graceful, every step the bitch took looked like she was a ballet dancer. She talked with such intelligence, I found myself burning with envy against her throughout her and Edwards entire relationship. I still have no comprehension how Edward was even still a virgin, he was surrounded by beautiful girls day in and day out. We would go to the shopping mall together for a day of hanging out and girls would practically throw themselves at him. Edward had always tried to explain to me that guys were interested in me too, but I was oblivious to the fact that they were. He claimed guys turned their heads just to watch me walk by, and that any guy would be lucky to call me theirs. I didn't believe it though, it sounded too good to be true. The only guy I wanted to call me theirs was Edward. And I knew he wouldn't be the lucky one in this predicament.

My sight was shut out. I was staring into the blackness. I was about to panic when I felt Edwards strong arm wrap around me in an embrace, holding me from behind. His hand covered my eyes, so I couldn't see where I was going. I wasn't sure I wanted to see, I had just given myself enough doubt to think that he would spin me around, and as I was confused enough, take off and leave me stranded here.

I was able to see again, but I didn't see Edward. I turned around to feel his hands catch my hips. He pulled me tight into him. I tried to find words to speak, but I couldn't.

"Bella, look around," he simply spoke. I turned my head in every direction to find us in a familiar spot. We were on the playground of the school we had once attended. I smiled as I looked from the jungle gym to the swings and the curly slide. But most importantly, when I looked down to our feet, I saw us standing in the sandbox. The very sandbox I had gained feelings for Edward when he got Mike Newton to leave me alone for good. Tears swam in my eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella, I wanted to take you hear today to reminisce every single childish moment we have shared, the first year we spent every single day, glued to each others sides. But out of every moment we have shared that year, nothing could be more special than the one I think of every day. Watching you cry after Newton made you eat sand, it set something off in me, I felt protective of you, too protective. Now, I didn't understand it at the time but I do now. Honey, I think of that every day. You were never one to take anyone's shit. But when you sat there with tears down your face, I knew that I was the one that had to be there at all times to make you feel as amazing as you deserve to feel. I know Tyler must have made you feel so insecure, so ugly, but your nothing like that. Around fifteen years ago in this very spot, Bella, I realized that you're the girl I wanted. I've lived with not having you, not being able to call you mine, for far too fucking long. I've watched you, I've stood along side you as you transformed from an adorable little girl to a beautiful young woman. It killed me inside to see you with Tyler for so long, and I feel like an asshole for not realizing he made you feel miserable every day, but I'm not Tyler Crowley, I could never even imagine doing that to you and making the mistake of letting such an amazing, strong, beautiful and incredible girl go. I want to be able to hold you when your upset, to kiss you when you need it, to wipe your tears away when your crying, to watch you sleep when your tired. Now, I cant really describe everything I'm feeling right now for you, but if you'd give me the honor, I'd love to take you on a journey forever and show you. I took you to this spot to ask the question that goes along with the feeling I felt for the first time ever in the same place it happened. Isabella, will you please be my girlfriend?"

I've never felt my heart beat so incredibly fast. In this moment, I felt like it was just the two of us, once again, all I saw was Edward. The words he spoke, it made me feel beautiful. Like I was on top of the world. He made me feel so special. But I couldn't believe he had asked me the to be his, I can't believe he WANTED me to be his, my heart was pounding, I'm pretty sure he heard it clearly. He went through all this trouble, just for me, just for it to be perfectly special. Tears were freely flowing down my cheeks, as he wiped them away softly, carefully not to ruin my makeup. I smiled as I tried to find words.

"Edward…oh, Edward…YES!" I squealed. He brought my face up to his and captured my lips with his own. Our lips moved against each other as I was hypnotized with the feelings that were pouring out of me. The kiss was filled with passion, I could especially now feel all the sexual tension rising from between us. His tongue snaked out and asked for entrance, as I opened my mouth slightly, his tongue danced with mine. I bit down on his lip as he smiled, pulling me into him. His strong figure held me up as I was feeling weak at the knees. If his kiss was making me feel this way, I couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to feel his hard member inside me, loving me in ways I've never experienced before. I knew in this exact moment, Edward Cullen was the one I've been waiting for.

* * *

**EDWARD DID IT! He asked, finally! What did you guys think! Review me please xoxo. I know its been a long delay, but the testing is finally over, so now, I'm free for you guys, I expect over the next week for my updates to be regulated. (: **

**QUESTION: Tell me, are you enjoying the holiday season?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lovelies! I'm back after a long 2 weeks, I would like to apologize. My aunt has been in the hospital with a fatal chronic case of Lung, Kidney, AND Brain cancer. She is in her final stage and It has been hard for my whole family. Reality got a hold of me****L. But on the bright side; I'm back for good - And I'm going to make it long! You guys should recommend me, because I want your feedback! Much appreciated.(:**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

My heart was about to explode out of my chest. I had woken up this morning with amazing dreams. And they were all about my girlfriend Bella. My girlfriend. God, it felt amazing to say that. Needless to say, Bella was my world before I asked her to be mine, but now I was going to work extra hard to make it clear to her that I wouldn't be like Tyler. I had spent the night over at her house, since we were going to my parents house at one for a barbecue with Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and my parents. We decided to allow them to figure out for themselves about me and Bella being together. Bella thinks it's romantic for people to find out for themselves when someone is in a relationship, I was going to allow her to do whatever she wanted. I wanted my Bella to be happy. Fuck. It felt amazing to call her 'my Bella'.

I looked down at the ivory colored goddess in my arms. Every so often, an "Edward" would escape her pretty little lips. That of course made me extremely hard. But I couldn't avoid the anger I felt when I heard "Tyler" come out of her mouth too. I held her closely, afraid that if I were to let go, she would slip away. I just got Bella, no way in hell was I losing her. I was broken out of my thoughts as she stirred. I looked down at her now wide open chocolate eyes. God, they were beautiful. I melted right into them. Her smile grew a bit as she placed a kiss on my bare shoulder after turning over to face me.

"Good morning big Edward, little Edward," she giggled. I thought for a second before I realized my aching erection was pressing against her thigh. I pulled my lower region away from her, trying to suppress the groan from the lack of contact with her warm skin.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered as I kissed her forehead. "Why are you awake?"

"Well, for one, your little man down there was poking me. And two, I couldn't help but over hear you just getting me, and not wanting to lose me," she murmured against my jaw.

Shit. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you did," she smiled. I laughed silently as I got up out of bed. Bella sat up in bed and the covers rolled off of her to her hips. Her hair cascaded down her back and in front of her shoulders. Her curly brown hair framed her face as the deep red highlights on the nape of her neck flowed down, making her face glow against the light coming from the window. Her tank top rised to her waistline and I saw her toned perfection that was her stomach. Her low cut shirt showed enough to almost make me bust a nut. It was quite obvious she was not wearing a bra, as her nipples were hard against the silk pink fabric. I smiled as I unwillingly tore my eyes from her beautiful body. I looked into her eyes as I kneeled onto the bed and slightly hovered over her , pushing her back slightly.

"Have I ever told you, that you are incredibly beautiful in the mornings?" she blushed as I smiled against her ear. Every word I spoke, every word was laced with love, and truth. Bella was a blindingly beautiful woman who I admired. She was always my best friend, my rock when I was upset, my shoulder to cry on, the person I turned to when everyone else seemed faded into the darkness. I truly felt amazing when I was with her. Bella, my Bella, if only you knew.

"Yes I believe you have. Well, have I ever told you how much of a turn on you are?" she smiled. My eyes lit up as I spoke.

"Only when your drunk," I teased. She was fixing to reply but I cut her off almost instantaneously. "I'm joking, lets go get dressed. Your father is awake. We should break the news to him, and you should cook for him just incase he thinks about getting his shot gun," I smirked.

Bella giggled as she got up. Her body was truly perfect. Its fucked up how much I stare at her. I really don't want to seem like a pervert. I really didn't have sex on my mind twenty four seven. But Bella, she's just incredible head to toe. The things she does, the smallest things, makes me want to pin her onto the floor and have my wild, twisted way with her. But I would let Bella set the pace. I wanted her to feel comfortable in the relationship. I didn't want shit like Tyler Crowley to come up. I didn't want to be compared to a monster. Who could hurt a beautiful creature such as Isabella? I wanted to ask her what was going through her head in her dreams. Why she was murmuring his name. Did she miss him? Did she want him again? I didn't want to ask cause I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, or like I was pestering her over the situation. So I would do what we have always done. I would let her lay her head on my shoulder, and relax. I never asked her questions or told her what to do, I knew when Bella had things on her mind she needed to be alone. She's been through a lot in her life. It killed me to see her hurting. I stayed on the bed as Bella grabbed her robe and made her way into the bathroom to take a shower. I thought back to a year and a half ago, when Bella made my heart sink, the first time I think I ever felt true pain, true misery.

_The smell of cigarette smoke burned through the porch as Victoria took her final pull. She let it out on her shoe as she kissed me goodbye. I grimaced as I tasted the tobacco on my lips. She got in James' car as he drove her to work. I suspected things going on, but I really didn't care at the moment. I walked back into my house and prepared food for me and Bella, who stayed the night because Tyler, her boyfriend, had gotten caught cheating on her by Emmett and myself. After a…confrontation, Tyler would be staying in the hospital for a while. I looked out for Bella. I always felt like she had a gravitational pull on me. I was sure I liked it, but I wasn't sure what it was. I made her mushroom ravioli, which was her favorite food ever since I had taken her out to eat one night after finding her cornered by several drunk elder men. I poured her a glass of water as I took it up to her room. I kicked the door open and I dropped the tray at the sight I saw before me._

_Bella was sitting on her bed, tears running down her face, as she punctured her wrist with a blade. I wasn't sure where she had gotten the blade, or how the fuck she had come to the conclusion that cutting herself was a necessary solution to being cheated on., but I felt my heart plummet into the ground to the floor below as my voice screeched._

"_Bella!" I gasped as I rushed over to her, pulling the bloody piece of metal from her wrist. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I cried to her. "Bella, why. Your so beautiful, why let him do this to you, Bella I don't want to see you like this," I pleaded as I kissed her bloody wrist. I knew that was extremely dangerous and vile, but I didn't care. Bella was all that mattered at the moment. I tore a piece of my wife beater off and wrapped it around the incision. I wiped her tears as I pulled her hands to me, clutching them as she looked up at me._

"_I…I'm sorry. I'm so mad… why aren't I good enough for him?" I felt my heart drop to the basement now. I looked at her, pretty sure my eyes were bulging out of my head by now. I kissed the cut once more as I looked up at her. I wanted to slice Tylers throat. I regretted not killing him now. I dropped her arms and pulled her into my chest. She sobbed ever so delicately against my abdomen. _

"_Bella, your incredibly smart, beautiful, kind, loving, caring, funny, sexy, the list goes on for that matter. Tyler will never get better than you. He cheated on you with that skank Lillian, we all know that he was wrong. I'm sure he knows that too. But your better than this. Cutting yourself does nothing but causes you a feeling of helplessness. Bella, trust me. Your going to find that Prince Charming one day. He's going to sweep you off your feet and make you feel gorgeous," I stated. I honestly wished a bit that I would be her Prince in the end. Bella's eyes twinkled as she wrapped her arms around me. I held her close as I looked at the blood that was now on myself from handling Bella's gash. I was never bothered by Bella, whether it be her boogers from when we were kids, her spit that would fly on me when her and Emmett had spit contests, or her blood when she fell off her bike or rollerblades. Bella was the only exception._

"Whats wrong?" Bella frowned . I hadn't realized I was crying. I grabbed Bella and pulled her down into my lap. "As much as I want to be sitting on your lap, I need to get dressed, I'm not going out in my robe," she smiled as she kissed away my tears.

"Bella, promise me that you will tell me if I am shy of amazing, if I don't make you feel like a princess, if I make you feel unconfident, okay? Promise me, please, love," I pleaded. She brought her hand up to my face. I leaned into her hand as I saw the scars that remained on her wrists.

"Edward, you make me feel beautiful, sexy, confident, incredible, and I don't think a princess can get this lucky," she smiled as I sighed a sigh of relief. I stood up as I prepared to go into the bathroom and shower as she got dressed. I kissed her before biting her nose gently and laughing. I went into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I stepped in the shower as I went downstairs. My muscles relaxed from my thoughts prior to seeing Bella when she returned from the shower. My erection still hadn't gone down yet from my wake up. I sighed as I wrapped my hand around my throbbing cock and pumped. After getting off thinking about Bella and her perfectness, I finished washing up and got out of the shower.

We went downstairs and found Charlie sitting at the table reading his morning paper. My arm was resting around Bella's thigh, this wasn't a normal way I would hold Bella, so Charlies eyes widened.

"You two are…" he started as I nodded smiling. I pressed my lips to Bella's head. He smiled. I guess the shot gun wont be coming out tonight. I inwardly chuckled.

"About fucking time you two took your heads out of your asses," he sneered. Bella cracked up as she fell onto the floor, in pure shock of Charlies choice of words. I chuckled as Charlie joined in with us. He took his gun out. I'm not going to lie, I flinched a bit, I'm still scared of Charlie, no matter how much he loved my parents and I. Bella was his little girl and I can understand why he would be so overprotective of her. He smiled as I grimaced.

"Easy killer, I'm leaving for work. You two be good now. Nothing you wouldn't do in front of me," he smirked. Bella's cheeks turned their natural beautiful crimson color. I loved her blush so much, just that was enough to make me cum. "I'll meet you guys at your house at one," Charlie spoke as he looked directly at me. I nodded my head as I started on breakfast for the both of us while Charlie walked out the front door. Bella smiled at me as she put her arms on my hips and rested her head on my shoulder blade. I smiled at her back as I set her breakfast on the table. She sat down as the doorbell rang. I signaled for Bella to continue eating. She nodded as she stuffed food into her mouth. I made my way over too the door. My eyes darkened as I stared into the black eyes I thought I hoped I would never have to look at again. I couldn't help but growl as the name bubbled from my mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Tyler?"

* * *

**Oh shit...Tyler's back. What do you want to see happen with them? I appreciate your patience guys. As I said above, RL kicked ass when my Aunt was placed in the hospital. Expect another up tomorrow, and I'm going to be starting a new story called Love Games tomorrow. XOXO I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all. I'm back with the next chapter. & Be sure to check out Love Games. It will be up soon. (:**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Easy killer, I'm leaving for work. You two be good now. Nothing you wouldn't do in front of me," my dad smirked. My cheeks turned a color I'm pretty sure looked crimson red. Charlie has never been happier for me in a relationship. He really liked Edward. "I'll meet you guys at your house at one," He said, looking straight at Edward, who nodded his head as he turned to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Charlie waved as he walked out the front door. I put my arms on his sides and rested my head against his back with a smile. He smelled of my favorite cologne. I think it was the Michael Phelps one. But what ever it was, it made me melt inside. He smiled back warmly before setting my food on the plate and onto the table. I plopped down and the doorbell chimed. I fixed to get up before he gestured for me to keep eating. I stuffed another delicious bite of eggs into my mouth as he made his way to the door. I was focused on my food, not really caring who was at the door. I figured it was Charlie, who probably forgot his wallet, or Alice making sure we were awake. But when I heard Edward open his mouth, I didn't even have to hear the name to know who he was.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Tyler?" he seethed. I dropped my fork onto the plate as I felt a lump in my throat, making it hard for me to swallow. I spit the food into the sink before peeking around into the hallway, at an angle of which I could see Edward, but they couldn't see me. Tyler's sleek hair was now frizzed and dry. It was a dark brown color and his black eyes seemed darker than usual. He was high, I could tell by the aroma of marijuana blasting throughout the house.

"I'm taking Isabella back," sneered Tyler. He attempted to push Edward out of the way, but Edward retaliated as he slammed Tyler against the door frame. I could see the anger radiating out of him as his face turned a nasty red. His knuckles were white from the grip he had on Tyler's neck. I flinched back as I watched Edward turn more angry than I have ever seen. He tightened his grip as he spoke.

"That wont be happening, Tyler. Do you really fucking think you can **BURN HER** and **BEAT HER** and fucking expect me to let her leave with you. I suggest you fucking leave before I kill you," he said, venom laced through every word. I swear I thought he was going to snap his head off or bite him and suck the blood out of him. I've never been terrified of Edward before. But at this moment, Edward was scaring me shitless. I brought my hand up to my mouth as I watched Tyler's hand fly up and make contact with Edwards left jaw with a loud POP. I let out a scream of dismay as I watched Edward fumble back a bit before slamming the back of Tyler's head into a wall. Tyler let out a loud grunt before Edward clocked him in the face and dropped him onto the floor, where Edward straddled him, proceeding to hit him over and over in the face. I stood there, petrified. Never have I seen Edward so exasperated to that point. It wasn't like him at all. Tyler writhed in pain for a second before getting up and cornering Edward, a murderous look etched on his face.

"I can assure you," Tyler seethed as he pounded his fist into Edward's stomach. "It will happen, your no good for her, Bella loves me!" he shrieked. Edward took a plate which held a vase on top of it in the foyer, before cracking it over Tyler's head. As Tyler flinched back, Edward punched him one last time. Tyler reached out to me, before collapsing onto the floor.

"I fucking give up. Keep the fucking slut," he murmured. "She was only good for the head, anyways." He got up as Edward nailed him in the face once more. Edward held him to the wall.

"Tell anyone what happened to you, and I promise you, you will die, get the fuck out of here while you have your life," Edward snapped. Tyler scurried out of the house and drove off before Edward could think secondly on his decision.

Edward turned to me, blood dripping down his face. He pulled me into his arms, only then did I notice I was crying uncontrollably. Edward kissed the top of my head as he whispered "I'm sorry" over and over. I looked up at him before twisting my hands into his hair, pulling him close into me, and kissing him feverishly. He kissed me back, with need, desperation, and pure love. I looked up at him, pulling back slightly. I saw lust in his eyes. I reconnected my mouth to his as his tongue plunged into my mouth. He lifted me up onto the kitchen countertop, kissing me with a great amount of force. I kissed back, fisting his shirt with one hand and holding his hair by the root with the other.

Our bodies were pressed together tightly. He ground his throbbing erection into my now soaking wet core. His hand traveled down my body, tracing around my chest, my stomach, my waist, my thighs, before his hand rubbed my wet sex through my shorts. I moaned, sucking his lower lip into my mouth. He grunted, playing with the elastic on my shorts. I rocked my hips up, wanting him to continue. He pulled back to observe my face, asking silently if it was okay. I nodded my head before pulling his lips back to me. His hand slipped into my shorts, teasing me as he rubbed me through my panties. I moaned, grinding into his hand. He pushed my panties aside, before running his finger along my wet folds, moaning at how wet I was. His thumb began circling my clit as his finger disappeared inside me. I knew I wasn't going to last long, but I knew we weren't going to be able to have sex either way today, I wasn't ready for that and I'm sure he wasn't either. He added another finger, thrusting in and out of me quickly. I moaned his name as he started sucking on my neck, I threw my head back, with a feeling of pure ecstasy. If his fingers felt this amazing inside my warm heat, what would his cock feel like?

"Edward," I moaned, as he curled his fingers and thrust into me more, quickening his pace.

"Fuck Bella, your pussy is so warm," he grunted, sucking my neck harder. "Am I making you this wet, baby?" he moaned. I fucking loved him talking dirty, it drove me over the edge. My walls clenched down around his fingers as I was overwhelmed with the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced in my nineteen years of life. As I came down from my high, Edward pulled his fingers from me, smiling at what he had accomplished. I moaned when he put his fingers in his mouth, tasting my juices. I got up, and almost fell at how weak at the knees I was.

"Your fucking amazing. You know?" I smiled, kissing him. "Thank you," I smiled, intending on giving him a thank you present later.

"No no baby, thank YOU. And I'm sorry if I scared you, but that asshole had it coming," he smiled. I giggled as I hugged him.

"That he did. Alright lets get dressed and go to your house. We have a long day ahead of us," I smiled, winking. He groaned as we went upstairs. I got dressed in the bathroom as he got dressed in my bedroom. I ran my hands over my abdomen, feeling the scars. For once, I didn't feel like broken Bella. Edward makes me feel beautiful. Maybe these are battle scars. Maybe Edward was the Prince Charming he had told me about years ago.

I dressed in a pair of skinny faded jeans ripped all up the sides, a royal blue dress shirt with a black belt under my breasts. My hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, with a couple of ringlets framing my face. I applied some eyeliner and a light color of lip gloss, giving a light shade of pink to my lips. I slipped on my black flats, before skipping out to find Edward.

He was dressed in a flannel black, white, and grey button down with three buttons left un done, tight fitted grey jeans and converse. Right then and there I regretted not letting him bend me over the counter and fuck me as hard as he could. I covered my mouth as I bit back a moan.

"You look beautiful, love," he smiled. I did a three sixty for him as he smiled. "Those jeans look incredible on your ass, might I say," he smirked giving my ass a gentle squeeze before pecking me on the lips.

"Oh really, well I can see your bulge through your jeans. Might want to fix that," I smiled, brushing my hand across as he groaned.

"You fucking tease," he whined. We walked down the stairs to get our jackets. I grimaced as I looked at the blood on the walls, the broken plate and vase remains all over the floor, and the messy countertop from our morning escapade. I thought back to the first orgasm Edward caused me, well, not my first, but the first he has physically caused himself. I was sure for that to happen again. I smiled to myself as I looked at him, noticing he was looking at the countertop too. I quickly cleaned off the blood from the walls and the broken glass pieces all over the floor, before making my way outside. Edward opened the door for me as we left.

We got into the car and made the drive over to his house, in a peaceful silence, I sang along to the radio as Weezers "Memories" played. Edward smiled, adjusting the way he sat so he could see me through his peripheral vision as he drove.

"Pissing in plastic cups before we went on stage. Playing hackey sack back when audio slave was still Rage," I belted, laughing as I sang. "Watching all the freaky Dutch kids vomit then have sex, listening to techno music on the bus while we earned our checks," I sang loudly watching Edwards expression. I turned off the radio and turned to him.

"Is something wrong, love?" I mocked him. He looked at me and observed my body language, he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"No, your just fucking sexy. And the way you sing turns me on," he smirked, smugly. I laughed as I reached over to the drivers side and kissed his cheek, before nibbling on his lip for a second.

"Fuck Bella, not now," he groaned. I raised an eyebrow as I turned to him.

"Excuse me mister, you gave me a hickey. I think I can torture you during our car ride a bit."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Later."

"Fine," I laughed. I sat there and thought about Edward and I for a while. Was it possible I was falling in love with him so soon? It was more than Tyler. I felt so much more for Edward. I've never had sex with Tyler, but nothing he has ever done had pleased me the way Edward did with his magic fingers tonight. Edward has always been there for me, to hold me when I cried, to assure me everything was okay. He was the first person I ran too when my mother died. He was my all and my everything. But, was I his everything? Did he feel the same way? I didn't want to tell him how I felt, for him to laugh in my face over it. I bit my lip as I looked at him. He was perfect, I'd expect him to be with someone far more beautiful than me. Like Irina Santiago, she was the prettiest girl in high school. Edward assured me I was far more beautiful, but I believed otherwise. Irina had black hair that cascaded down her back. Bright blue eyes that looked like ice frozen in the arctic. She was petite, but had huge breasts and quite the backside. Honestly, I believe shes every mans dream. Apparently not Edward, he said he liked raw, naturally beautiful girls. Not makeup enhanced plastic ones. That always made me laugh, he was incredible. I was falling in love with Edward, but I didn't know what to do, since I've never been in love before…

I was woken up from my train of thought as Edward spoke.

"Were here, baby," he whispered. I nodded as I got out of the car. We went up to the front steps of his parents house, judging by the cars in his driveway, everyone but Charlie was here, which means there was no chance of anyone else knowing about us being together, unless he called them all, which I highly doubted. We rang the doorbell, figuring it would buy us sometime to…'talk'.

Edward had me pressed up against the wall, kissing me gently. I wrapped my arms around him, as I heard Alice shriek. I turned around to see two pairs of bright green and a pair of blue ones eyes bugging out as they looked at us, watching as we swapped spit on the front porch.

* * *

**Oh, Edward DEFINITELY taught Tyler not to fuck with Bella. What will the Cullens say about Bella & Edward? Who caught them kissing;)? Up next: The dinner! **

**What do you want to see happen next? Love your feedback. XOXO. As for my aunt, she isn't doing well, but I hope to get the next chappie up tomorrow! Love Games will be up in around 3 or 4 hours.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've abandoned my girls :(****, sorry. My aunt had gone into a coma this week. We're preparing her and making her as comfortable as possible. I'm going to update today and tomorrow as much as I can, probably another one later on today, and another two tomorrow, just to make up for lost time. Okay, lets not stall you guys anymore. LoveGames will be up sooooon!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I was assaulting her with my tongue, letting it linger along her lower lip, completely entranced by my beautiful girl. I sucked and nipped lightly at her tongue, which she apparently found to be an extreme turn on, considering she moaned in my mouth. The vibrations sent a jolt and awakened my now rock hard cock. I groaned as I lightened up and kissed her more gentle, not wanting to have my dirty, twisted way with her, here on this wall, right outside my parents house.

All good moments come to a fucking end as I heard a gasp. I pulled away from my embrace with Bella, the lack of contact making me want to take her so much more. I swear to fucking god, I heard Bella whimper. I knew it was far too soon to have sex or anything, but Bella was now becoming my life. Everything I did reminded me of Bella. The memories we've shared were so intense, that I find everything I see, everything I look at, having some resemblance and memory of Bella and I.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God," Alice shrieked. I turned to see Alice, Jasper and Emmett staring at us, wide eyed with goofy smiles painted on their face. Jaspers arms were around Alice as she hopped up and down clapping at the sight before her. I guess she was happy to see Bella and I together. So much for everyone finding out on their own.

Bella brought her index finger to her plump gloss covered lips and shushed them, signaling not to say anything to the rest of the family. They nodded in agreement before smiling wider and turning to come back inside, leaving the door open for our entrance. She turned to me and smiled seductively before the pad of her finger disappeared into her mouth, as she lightly sucked on it. Immediately my mind shifted to something else Bella could enjoy sucking on. I sounded like such a fucking pervert, but my thoughts, about 99.9 percent of the time were impure when around or talking to Bella.

We entered my parents house and found that all eyes were now on us. Alice's head was buried into Jaspers chest as my mom and dad smiled their most breathtaking smiles. My fathers crooked one was exceptionally big, which gave me the hint that Alice had blabbed.

"You told them, didn't you," Bella sighed. Alice looked up from the security of Jaspers grasp to nod sheepishly. Bella smiled softly before speaking once more. "You were always such a gossipy hoe," she laughed before planting a big sloppy kiss on Alice's cheek, which earned Bella a huge smile from my sister, before pulling her into what I could only call the pixie death grab.

"Edward, Isabella, congratulations," my mother smiled warmly, pulling me into a hug and whispering softly in my ear.

"Thank god you finally found a pair and asked her," she murmured. I pulled back enough to examine my mothers face, stunned by her words. She laughed as I blinked twice. I shook my head and chuckled at her.

"Is dinner ready? I'm starving like a mother fucker," Emmett bellowed, rubbing his stomach as it growled loudly. Bella threw her head back in laughter as he started talking to his empty stomach.

"Its okay tumtum…you'll eat soon enough, don't worry…shhhh….shhhh," he cooed.

"Babe, you have problems," Rosalie snorted, as she made her way into the kitchen to grab food and place it on the dining table. I sat down at the table and took in the sight in front of me. _Penne A La Vodka_, _Angel Hair pasta with tomato sauce and basil, and meatballs._ My mouth watered as Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and I all fought for the food, piling a mountain of it onto our plates. Bella watched in amazement as she watched my territorial side came over me. I looked at her and winked.

"Do not fuck with me. When it comes to my Italian food, I can be an animal," I whispered, my hot breath dancing along her ear and neck. She shuddered a bit before leaning in.

"I would like to see a different form of animal, preferably at your house," she murmured.

_Well, hello hard on. _

I groaned as I felt her hand brush against my dick, palming it softly before wrapping her hand around it as much as the fabric would allow and began jerking me off under the table. I bit my lip as I felt my cock twitch. Through the fabric, her hand felt warm and amazing. I wonder what it felt like on bare skin.

"Isabella," I moaned softly in her ear. My family was already engaged in conversation and no one seemed to pay attention to our little game going on.

"Yes, baby?" she asked, feigning innocence. I bit my lip harder to the point where I felt like I was going to break skin. She kept slowly pumping along my shaft. "Oh god, your huge," she whispered. I found it amazing how my family didn't notice what we were doing. I turned to look at my family, pretending like I was attentive in their conversation, while my hips bucked softly as I fought off my moan while I came in my pants.

_Just fucking great._

I looked over to Bella to notice she was already in a conversation with Jasper, pretending as if nothing had just happened. I was going to fucking get that little minx.

As my hard on slowly went away, I fixed my jacket and got up. "Excuse me, guys, I'm going to the bathroom," I spoke, as softly as I could. My mother nodded her head as I stalked away from the dinner table. I saw Bella smirk from the corner of my eye as I went up the grand stairs to the bathroom.

I fixed my dilemma, washed my hands and ran my fingers through my hair. I stared into the mirror back at my piercing green eyes and thought for a moment. Bella and I had always been so close, why not be closer in another way? I wasn't sure which way that would be, but I was going to take Bella and my relationship to the next level, since we have been sitting on this whole same shit for a while now, the only thing between being Bella's best friend and boyfriend is that I can kiss her, all fucking day if I wanted to. I would kiss her when we were friends, but not as much as I do. I made sure my camper was done building its tent downstairs before going back down there. Not much to my surprise, Bella eyed me from the stairs, continuously fucking me with her eyes. God, the things I would do to this girl.

"Do you want seconds, Edward?" Bella smiled, trying to keep herself from laughing as I grimaced at her.

"No thank you, love, I'm quite full," I gritted through my teeth. She smiled satisfied before getting up and practically fucking skipping to the couch and plopping down next to Rosalie.

I heard Jasper say something, along the lines of "Bro, we're gonna go get a beer, wanna come?" although I was too lost in thought about how Bella had silently managed to get me off under the dinner table. I was brought back to reality as I looked up to find Emmett shaking my shoulders violently.

"Edward, are you coming…literally?" Emmett boomed, voice screeching with laughter. Jasper stifled his as I shot them both the Don't-Fuck-With-Me glare. I stood up as we made our way into the garage, taking out a bunch of beers, counting them, making sure that we had enough for the whole family.

* * *

We all sat down on the couch, drinking our beers, sharing stories and laughing quietly. Carlisle whistled and we all turned our attention to him, figuring that he was about to ask us something important, or want to talk about something important. I drew lazy circles on Bella's thigh as Carlisle spoke.

"Okay, so, its August, and you all know what that means, our family vacation is coming up! Charlie oddly hasn't arrived yet, although he's probably busy, but he and I had discussed the idea and would like to take all of you to Peru this year, considering the fact that Caius Santiago has gotten us a discount on airfare, we can spend a longer time there, and with all of you finally graduated, we can all enjoy it without worrying about preparation for the new semester. How does that sound?" He smirked.

Everyone erupted into cheers, which gained a laugh out of Carlisle.

"Of course, it's great. I've already gotten the tickets, we leave in two weeks, and will return on September twenty fifth. Yes, Isabella, we will be spending your birthday there,"

Bella squealed as she jumped up and down in my lap, eliciting a moan from me and in sum of that, a giggle from her. She whispered something like 'sorry baby' before squealing again.

"Oh I've always wanted to go to Peru, Edward isn't that so romantic?" she giggled, I smiled before placing a kiss on her shoulder and nodding.

"Yes baby, it is romantic, and you want to know something?" I whispered, she nodded and leaned in, "We'll be in a whole different country," I moaned to her, slowly, and softly, making sure my brothers didn't hear. "Whatever happens in Peru, stays there," I hissed, running my fingers up her back while nipping at her earlobe, causing her to shudder under my touch. I laughed as she pouted and turned around.

"Great, so its settled, you have two weeks to pack, which should be plenty of time," Esme smiled. Alice's face dropped as she shrieked.

"Oh no! Two weeks is not nearly enough time. Oh Ro, Bella, we have so much to do! We have to buy new wardrobe, new bathing suits, go get our nails done, there is such little time, we will have to start immediately, oh my! We need lingerie!"

My face and my brothers faces probably appeared stunned. All three of our eyes widened as we stumbled and struggled to get the word out correctly. "L-l-li-le-lingerie?"

The girls threw their heads back in hysterics. The thought of Bella in a sheer see-through black lace up number that hugs her perfect fucking curves in every way possible, laying in bed with me, the moonlight illuminating her beauty as her curls framed her perfect face, her lips on mine, on my neck, my jaw, my earlobe, my shoulders, running their way down my chest to the place that aches her kisses most, it drove me crazy. All too crazy. Bella herself drove me literally insane.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as I listened to her and Alice exchanging conversation about stuff they wanted to buy. I couldn't help but worry where Charlie was. It wasn't like him not to call if he couldn't make it, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Bella was so happy, I didn't want to ruin that, not now, at least.

I left Bella to talk with Alice and Rose and pulled my father into the bathroom. He sensed the worry on my face and in exchange I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I haven't heard from him either," he groaned. The thought of Bella being upset once more, it just made my heart shatter. Especially after the Tyler episode this morning.

"Bella, she cant, I mean, its not like Charlie not to tell us if he's running late or whatever is going on. Something's wrong. I know that for sure. But I don't want to worry Bella. It's not fair to her, her father is her life,"

"I know Edward, I'm worried too," he sighed, pushing past me and out of the bathroom. I walked out to find Esme and Emmett eyeing us suspiciously.

"Do I have to be worried that my husband and son were locked in a bathroom together…?" she snorted. Emmett boomed with laughter as I popped him upside his head playfully.

"No, mom, I'm very much straight. Besides, I wouldn't be in a bathroom having…_fun… unless,_ Bella was there to help out," I smirked. Bella blushed a crimson color that I loved, as Alice gasped and screamed.

"You and Bella had sex?" She cried out. Bella and I laughed hard as we shook our heads, answering her question as our many attempts to get the word 'No' out of our mouths had failed. Bella smiled and winked at me, and I shot her a knowing look. Carlisle had re-entered the room, I hadn't even realized he had left a second time. Only this time, he returned with a tear rolling down his cheek, gesturing me to follow. I got up, trying not to make Bella startled, alerting her to the fact that I was going with my crying father.

"What's wrong, Dad?" I asked, a wary look on my face. He looked up and sniffled.

"That was the hospital, Charlie was just rushed in there, he had a heart attack and they don't think he was going to make it, I'm being called in to help out, break it to Bella then come meet me there," he cried. He fixed his composure before making his way out of the room and house without a word to anyone. I ran my hands through my hair.

FUCK. How was I supposed to tell Bella that her Dad might die. The thought of Bella losing another parent, it just wasn't fair. Bella was an amazing person. She didn't deserve any of this. Tears rolled freely down my face, and I hadn't notice I had been being watched until I looked up to find an extremely beautiful figure looking down at me.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. I didn't want to say it, but I knew I had too. I sighed as I wiped my tears. I sat up and placed her on the bed before giving her a loving kiss. I looked at her and mentally kicked myself for having to break her right now.

:"Bella baby, Its Charlie," I cried. A tear rolled down her face as she closed her eyes. I didn't want to say this…I wanted to take her and run away. And make everything alright again.

"What happened to him," she stammered.

"He had a heart attack, we need to be there fast for him, Bells, he might not make it," I said, lifting her up to carry her bridal style to the car as she sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

**OH MY! Charlie had a heart attack ;'( Tell me, should he make it? How was everyone's new years? Love Games will be up later tonight, if not, first thing in the A.M. Hope you loved! XOXO. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Were back in business, bitches! Reviewers get a sneekypeeky at Chapter 14;)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Dark, empty, broken, confused. My mind was in a whirlwind as Edward told me that two-in-one word.

_Heart-attack._

Charlie was a really healthy man, how could he have contracted a heart attack?

We were in the car, driving undeniably over the speed limit, as I sobbed into Edwards neck and he rubbed soothing circles into my lower back. "I…he…what…no…Edward…please…help," I slurred, finding myself in a fit of hysterics. He sighed before lowering his lips to my forehead before whispering against my ear.

"Baby, he'll be fine, he's Charlie for fucks sake, he's fine," he reassured me. I panted and cried, since his 'reassurance' sort of fell through, I mean, what if Charlie wouldn't be okay? He's taken care of me for so long. Since Renee's death, I had shut down. I was just beginning to recover, due to the fact my Edward was there for me with every waking moment of hell.

I was brought back from my daze as I felt Edwards cool lips against my collar bone. Placing innocent kisses along my neck, and ever so slightly dragging his tongue against the surface of my skin. I part moaned, part cried. His tongue felt amazing against my skin and I wanted to savor this small, meaningful moment. He said so much with his actions, rather than by his words. Its like I could mentally hear him speaking to me, his voice laced with velvet,

_Baby, don't cry, please don't cry. I'm here, don't forget that. _

I looked into his emerald eyes and for one moment, I felt at peace. For a moment, though. I was quickly brought back into reality when I heard Edwards phone ring. He looked at me apologetically before speaking.

"Its Carlisle," he whispered. I nodded, gesturing him to pick up the phone so I could listen to the one sided conversation.

"Hello? Dad…yes…she's with me…of course…okay, we'll be there shortly, we're turning up the block," he spoke, and I was unsure of his voice. He sounded…worried. Was something terribly wrong with my father?

We pulled up in front of Port Angeles Medical Hospital, and I stared up at the building instantly. My father was in there, dying. Dying of something he shouldn't be dying of. I looked at Edward, noticing he had the same expression I probably had on, unsure of what to say.

Mustering up the courage to go inside, I opened the car door. Edward stopped me before taking me off his lap and exiting the car first. He held me up to his chest as he picked me up out of Alice's BMW. I wiggled in his arms, and he acknowledged that I could walk, but he simply turned to smile softly at me, then walking in with me snug in his arms.

I was terrified to say the least. Carlisle made his way up to us as he smiled sympathetically, obviously feeling bad about how shitty I looked. My brown long hair was matted and up in a bun, my eyes were puffy and no doubt, bloodshot. My nose was red from sniffling so much, and to top it all off, I'm wearing hello kitty pajamas. I probably look like a patient to the other people, considering they all turned their attention to me and my Adonis, wanting to get the '411' on what was 'wrong' with me.

"Hello, Bells," he softly said, but didn't reassure me that everything was going to be okay by the way he ran his hands through his untamed blonde locks, before turning to Edward. "Son," he said. "Charlie is in room 331A, but please, only two at a time," he said with his eyebrow cocked slightly, gesturing to the line of people making their way into the hospital. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, who was being tailed by Emmett, and last but not least, Billy Black and Sue Clearwater, Charlie's girlfriend.

It didn't escape me that Sue looked just how I did, and upon eye contact, we ran into each others arms, sobbing uncontrollably. I whimpered then stuttered my words out.

"S-s-sue, I…I…I'm sca-ared," I cried, she sobbed harder as she nodded feebly in response.

Sue and my father had been together for around 6 months, and although she could never compare to Renee Swan Dwyer, she was a good mother. She cared for me like her own, even though her and Charlie hadn't gotten to that 'I love you,' stage. She had always been hopeful he loved her back. She had told him she loved him within the 4th month. I believed her sincerity, she hadn't come off as a gold digger nor a tramp who was just looking for an easy fuck. My father didn't say it back though, but Sue understood. He didn't want to get that emotionally close to a person, god forbid he lost her like he lost my mother. So therefore, instead of being depressed over Charlies decline of loving her, she knew in his heart he did, he was just scared. I loved Sue for that, she didn't push for anything, which is exactly how my Edward is.

I opened 331A to see Charlie feebly looking at the television, awake, but less than responsive.

"Daddy," I cried, looking at Edward before he nodded me off to Sue. I walked in with her and we took a seat on each side of his bed, sobbing into our sleeves.

"My babies," he croaked, turning and smiling softly at us. I cried harder, my father was in pain.

"Daddy, how did this happen?" I asked, leaning into him and placing my hand in his. He looked at me shyly before replying.

"Carlisle said I have coronary artery disease, which caused a plaque buildup big enough to block blood flow. I'm sorry, Bella, I'm failing you. I'm sorry to you too, Sue," he whispered, crying softly.

Sue closed her eyes and cried to herself, at a loss of words. My dad turned to the door to realize Edward had just come in and taken a seat next to me, rubbing my knee.

"Carlisle let me come in, I hope that's okay," he said timidly. Charlie nodded in response and I smiled at him.

"Isabella, I love you with all my heart, you have a perfect man next to you who will support you and love you and be a perfect father to your children when the time comes. I know I shouldn't be happy about this thing you two have, but I am, your happiness is what kept me going for so long. How you tried to be happy when Renee died, and uplifted me. You're the reason I have my beautiful Sue today, I was happy again, and I loved it. Please do me a favor, always remember those words I just said to you," he spoke, tears freely rolling down our faces.

"Daddy, what are you saying?" I cried, not believing anything I was hearing, did he think he was dying?

"Baby, its my time, I'm going to be looking down on you all with Mom, I'm too old for this shit anyways," he laughed. I couldn't though, I thought I was dying. Dying. Dying.

"Daddy! No, stop saying this," I screamed. Edward cried harder, and Sue started sobbing uncontrollably once more. Charlie turned to Sue, caressing her fingers with his cold ones.

"Sue, my beautiful Sue. Will you look up at me, baby?" he asked her, she looked up almost instantaneously.

"Yes, Charles?" she cried out, gripping his hand.

"I love you," he croaked again. She panted and sobbed into her sleeve as she kissed him. "I love you, too, please stay," was her reply.

He simply shook his head. He turned to Edward, who was now crying as much as the rest of us.

"Edward, you're a good man. Take care of her," he smiled. Edward simply nodded.

"I love you Charlie, and I can assure you, I love your daughter."

I stopped my train of thought, did Edward say he loved me? I shook off the thought, thinking I heard wrong. I turned back to my dad who was smiling like an idiot who wasn't on his death bed at the moment. I kissed his eyes before kissing his forehead.

"I love you daddy, please don't go," I whimpered.

"Mommy says hi, and she says you look beautiful, and happy," he smiled dreamily.

It was at that moment where I broke down, he was losing himself. Charlie smiled more, before he chuckled.

"Renee, stop that, let me settle in," and his eyes shut.

"FUCK! NO!" I cried, throwing myself on the floor. Carlisle rushed in, helping me up off the floor. I kicked and screamed, not wanting to believe this. Sue was hurting just as bad. She was sobbing and crying and screaming all at once.

Edward engulfed me in his arms before crying with me.

"Edward, take her home, she needs to sleep, even the slightest. She's hurting, get her out of here while I clear out the others," I heard Carlisle say. Edward nodded, I think. But I don't care, all I want right now is to die.

Edward ushered me out of the room after my final goodbye and I love you to my father, whom was laying lifeless on the bed.

"Take me home, please stay with me tonight," I pleaded.

"Of course, my beautiful love, I wouldn't have it any other way. We need each other right now."

The car ride home was painful. The only sound you could hear was the occasional sniffle and rummaging for a tissue. I couldn't believe any of this. I needed Edward now more than ever. He's officially all I have left.

We made my way through the living room, I looked at my fathers bedroom right behind the stairs, before crying some more. Edward sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"He's in a better place, watching over you, love. He wont let anything happen to you, he wont let anyone harm you, he's going to help make everything better in your life. Your father loves you, Sue, and all of us. He's not going to ever forget you, you were his life, Renee was too, and some day, we'll be back with him, smiling and laughing again, but until that day comes, I'll hold you and cry with you every day. I'm never leaving you, you're the god damn best thing that's happened to everyone. You're intelligent, caring, loving, kind, sexy as fuck, and outgoing. Your father was always proud of you and he always will be. He's watching you right now, begging you, to be stronger for him, he isn't suffering, he's happy, with the love of his life and mother to his beautiful, brown eyed baby girl that is going to change the fucking world."

Edward made me cry harder, not tears of sadness, but joy, I felt beautiful and special that someone like Edward cared this much about someone like me, but my crying spread a worried look on his face.

"Did I say something wrong, Bella I'm so sorry, I-" I covered his mouth.

"Make love to me, please."

* * *

**Omg, I know what your thinking, I left you guys for a month then leave you with this, awww….too fucking bad ;) Reviewers get a sneekypeeky at the hot chapter 14;) Did anyone else need a Kleenex?**

**P.s a big thanks to all your patience! I'm sorry its short but I need to get back into the swing of things.**

**Sydney xoxooooo**


End file.
